Guardian's Memories: of Past and Love
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: Durante mil años, la República Equilibrium mantuvo la paz y la armonía entre los espíritus y los humanos en el planeta Tierra, un equilibrio que terminó cuando Pitch Black, aliado con poderosos entes malignos, atacó por sorpresa instaurando una Dictadura. La vieja profecía dicta que sólo los Guardianes pueden derrotarlo, pero... ¿quiénes eran los guardianes? y ¿a dónde se fueron?
1. Prólogo

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

 **H** ola a todos.

Ya lleva tiempo que subo historias (y más desde que actualizo las que tengo, jeje, no me maten T_T) pero tenía este proyecto archivado en un oscuro rincón de mi computadora y decidí que nada perdía subiéndoles un capítulo o dos, sólo para saber si les gusta. Como sólo es un **PROYECTO** no sé si lo continuaré, dependerá en gran medida de lo que ustedes me comenten, aprovechando el tiempo que tengo ahorita por mis vacaciones.

Felices fiestas a todos, y ojalá les guste.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:**

*Es JackRabbit.

*Aster humanizado.

*Es un Universo Alterno, que se irá explicando de capítulo en capítulo, combinará fantasía, futuros distópicos y utopías (de todo un poco XD)

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 _Día séptimo del cuarto mes, 3240 año lunar_

 _Niña mía:_

 _Hace mucho tiempo, más del que puedo contar, existió una era de gran paz y armonía, una época en donde los niños reían y jugaban, los adultos cantaban y la vida era abundante en todos los continentes. Como todos sabemos, el mundo fue creado por poderosos espíritus que le dieron forma y vida, surgiendo así la humanidad. Algunos de estos espíritus se dedicaron al cuidado de la humanidad, otros al cuidado de la naturaleza, y los hubo también quienes se declararon enemigos y usaron su energía negativa en contra de la vida._

 _En aquél tiempo la humanidad, que ya habitaba todo el planeta, se sumió en guerra y caos. Eran fáciles de manipular por los malos sentimientos y fue así como se llenaron de odio, codicia y arrogancia. Esto fue consumiendo la vida del mundo, lo cual hizo que los espíritus benevolentes, hasta entonces meros espectadores, interfirieran._

 _Para proteger al planeta, los espíritus trabajaron en equipo con la humanidad, formando un solo gobierno. Fue la gran era dorada, una utopía que duró más de mil años. Todos los países de todos los continentes formaron la República Equilibrium, que velaba por el bienestar de la naturaleza, de los espíritus y de la humanidad por igual._

 _¿Cómo explicarte, niña mía, que este mundo era más hermoso de lo que tu mente puede imaginar, o de lo que tus ojos algún día verán? La República cuidaba de todos, y de nadie se olvidaba. A donde miraras en el planeta, había paz y prosperidad. No existían las enfermedades, o el hambre, o la miseria. Los árboles crecían alcanzando más de treinta metros de altura, y dando tantos frutos que nadie podía pasar hambre. Los ríos recorrían grandes distancias, regando con sus aguas los cultivos y dando de beber a todos los seres. Las altas cascadas, de donde los niños brincaban para empaparse en los días calurosos del año, eran cristalinas, y los lagos rebosaban de peces multicolores._

 _¡Y las hadas, mi niña! Esas graciosas criaturas volaban por todos los aires, más alto que las nubes, dejando que sus polvos brillantes adornaran las ropas de las personas más felices. Los duendes vivían en los bosques y las ninfas bailaban cerca de los lagos, a la sombra de árboles. Las sirenas en el mar cantaban y guiaban a los marineros a los puertos sanos y salvos. Había magia en todas partes, y la magia convivía en armonía con los seres vivos._

 _Todo estaba en equilibrio, todo estaba en paz._

 _La República Equilibrium era gobernada por el Gran Consejo, que estaba formado por dos cámaras: la Cámara Espiritual y la Cámara Terrenal. La Cámara Terrenal estaba formada por el Gran Rey, el soberano absoluto de todos los humanos, aquél que escuchaba a los gobernadores y alcaldes, aquél que cuidaba de adultos y niños; también la formaba el Visir, el Ministro de Educación, el Ministro de Alegría, el Ministro de los Gobiernos, el Ministro de la Justicia, el Ministro de las Artes y el Ministro de Amor. Cada uno de estos ministros ayudaban al Rey y Visir para atender las necesidades humanas._

 _En cambio, la Cámara Espiritual estaba formada por los diez espíritus más poderosos e importantes de todos: los Guardianes Naturales, es decir, Cronos el señor del tiempo, Manny el gran creador, Serafina la madre naturaleza, Sasha Sun la espíritu del verano y Folon Fall el espíritu del otoño. También estaban los Guardianes de la Infancia: Toothiana guardiana de los recuerdos, Sandman guardián de los sueños, North el guardián del asombro, y también Aster Bunnymund y Jack Frost._

 _Aster Bunnymund y Jack Frost eran dos espíritus muy poderosos. Figúrate, niña mía, que ambos eran Guardianes naturales y además Guardianes de la infancia. Bunnymund era el espíritu de la primavera y guardián de la esperanza. Por su parte, Jack Frost era el espíritu del invierno y el guardián de la diversión. Los dos se encargaban de cuidar tanto a la naturaleza como a la humanidad._

 _El Gran Consejo se reunía durante todo el año. La Cámara Espiritual velaba por los espíritus y seres mágicos, la Cámara Terrenal velaba por los humanos, y en equipo, cuidaban al planeta. Los continentes se dividieron en 10 Distritos, a su vez divididas en países, condados y alcaldías. Ayudados por la magia de los espíritus, los seres humanos dejaron de lado muchos de sus sentimientos egoístas, permitiendo gobiernos justos._

 _La gran capital de esta brillante República Equilibrium era la vibrante ciudad de Estambul ¡Cuánta belleza, niña mía! Había tantos palacios de altas columnas talladas, preciosos cristales de colores y joyas incrustadas en los muros, que todas las calles tenían el resplandor del oro y los diamantes. Los bazares estaban repletos de especias y los puertos veían entrar barcos rebosantes de telas y de personas felices. Nada faltaba ahí. Los teatros, las estatuas, los monumentos… ¡Cuánta magia, niña, cuánta magia!_

 _Durante mil años o más la República mantuvo el orden y la paz en el mundo, pero ni siquiera para los espíritus inmortales, los gobiernos pueden ser eternos. Aquellos espíritus desgraciados y malvados, motivados por los celos y la avaricia, regresaron armados y con un ejército a sus espaldas, atacando las Diez Grandes Ciudades y la Capital._

 _El ataque fue sorpresivo, niña mía, nadie se lo esperaba. Estaban todos tan felices que jamás imaginaron la guerra, pues no la conocían. Los corceles de arenas negras, las espadas de obsidiana y los conjuros malignos fueron destruyendo de una en una cada ciudad. Para cuando el Gran Consejo pudo reaccionar, era demasiado tarde._

 _El general Pitch Black, al mando de todas las fuerzas oscuras, tomó la ciudad de Estambul y puso un hechizo de pesadilla sobre ella. Sus corceles negros acorralaron al Gran Consejo, asesinando a la Cámara Terrenal y sellando, de uno en uno, a los miembros de la Cámara Espiritual. Manny consiguió escapar, haciendo uso de su última magia, llegando tras una tormenta a la luna, por eso se le suele decir Man in Moon._

 _Como los miembros de la Cámara Espiritual eran muy poderosos, Pitch no pudo mantenerlos bajo el mismo sello. Lo dividió en dos: un sello para los Guardianes Naturales, otro sello para los Guardianes de la Infancia, y guarda ambos sellos en una bóveda especial en su palacio. Pitch Black, el rey de las pesadillas, con ayuda de Eris, Ares y Perséfone, se hizo con el control de todo el mundo._

 _Al sellar a los espíritus más poderosos, bloquearon la mayor parte de la magia en este mundo, y lo llenaron de miedo, odio, guerra y dolor. Así han sido las cosas desde entonces, y hemos tenido que acostumbrarnos a sobrevivir, porque, niña mía ¿qué más le queda a un superviviente, sino aceptar su presente e intentar vivir otro día más?_

 _Sin embargo, se dice que ni Bunnymund ni Jack Frost fueron apresados en ese sello, y que por eso debemos esperarlos. Quedaron heridos y vulnerables tras las batallas, pero apenas tengan fuerzas, regresarán y nos ayudarán para que nos deshagamos de toda esta miseria y seamos nuevamente felices._

 _Por eso te escribo esta carta, niña mía. Como bien sabes, dirijo la tropa de expedición B-04 de la Resistencia, a la cual se le ha asignado una peligrosa misión. Se encontraron evidencias de un viejo camino hacia una construcción subterránea que, de ser lo que esperamos, contendrá una gran cantidad de magia. Tenemos la ilusión de que el cayado de Jack Frost –uno de los objetos mágicos más poderosos del mundo– se encuentre ahí._

 _Niña mía, la más pequeña y tan querida, no tengas miedo. Regresaré antes de que puedas notar mi ausencia. Estate segura con tu tía, y no te metas en problemas. Estudia y aprende mucho, cuando regrese, quiero verte una mujer fuerte. Te adoro, niña de mi corazón, te adoro._

 _Con amor, mamá._

 _._

 _Día séptimo del cuarto mes, 3240 año lunar._

Sam Riddle repitió la fecha en su mente mientras doblaba la carta y la guardaba con cuidado en la cajita de madera donde ponía todos sus objetos de valor. Eso había pasado hace diez años lunares. Ahora corría el 3250 año lunar, y ella ya no era una niña, era una mujer. Y más importante aún, esa carta fue lo último que supo de su madre.

La tropa de expedición B-04 desapareció en acción, nunca más supo de su madre ni de su prima, que también pertenecía a la tropa. Sus dos hermanos mayores, inmersos en sus entrenamientos, se distanciaron de ella. Al cumplir los catorce, escapó de la casa de su estricta tía y se enlistó en la Resistencia. Ella también quería ser soldado.

Ponía empeño en su entrenamiento, pero todos a su alrededor eran capaces de ver su falta de espíritu. Su padre murió cuando ella tenía seis años, y cuando tenía doce años su madre se fue para no volver. Ambos dejaron un profundo dolor en Sam, quien se sentía vacía y sin mayor motivación que pertenecer a la causa por la que sus padres habían fallecido.

Ahora tenía veintidós, y era realmente buena en lo que hacía. Pertenecía el Batallón Polar, con una base en la parte más al norte de Siberia, Distrito Han, cerca del Polo Norte. Monitoreaban y protegían a la población más cercana. Y así hubiera pasado el resto de su vida, de no ser por la misiva recién llegada por parte del General.

El General de la Resistencia se llamaba Jamie Bennet, y tenía escaso contacto con Man in Moon, quien con la poca magia que le quedaba procuraba ayudarlos desde la luna. Les había mandado la ubicación de un objeto mágico que les serviría y había pedido estrictamente que Sam Riddle formara parte de la tropa de recuperación.

Con la carta de su madre bien guardada y la mochila lista, Sam se puso el abrigo, lista para emprender el viaje a la Gran Ciudad de Beijing, en donde vería a Jamie Bennet. No sabía qué esperar de la expedición, pero esperaba no tener el mismo destino que su madre.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Más tarde subiré el capítulo 1, a ver si les gusta XD

Gracias por leer :)


	2. El Medallón

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

 **H** ola a todos. Bueno, como les dije aquí va el primer capítulo. Batallé mucho en darle forma, así que espero les guste XD no me esperaba tantos comentarios ni tampoco favoritos, muchísimas gracias enserio c:

REVIEWS (Usuarios con Cuenta les mandé mi respuesta en un mensaje privado):

Guest: Tengo un fic de Tooth/Jack que se llama Abecedary, y el cual disfrute muchísimo escribir. Pero curiosamente también me gusta la pareja Jack/Aster, y este fic los mostrará como pareja, aunque no planeo hacer nada intenso (no me gusta escribir Lemmon) mmm lo de Terminator me resultó interesante, jeje, que bien pued aplicar, después de todo este es un mundo fatalista. Espero disfrutes este nuevo capítulo.

 **Canciones** en las que me basé para escribir este capítulo:

Our Farewell by Within Temptation (es la canción que le canta la madre a Mary)

The sound of silence by Simon & Garfunkel (principalmente cuando Sam llega a Beijing)

Disfruten ;)

* * *

 **GUARDIAN'S MEMORIES: OF PAST AND LOVE**

 _By_

 **Nefertari Queen**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **El Medallón**

 **.**

 **o0o**

Libro de la Familia, Capítulo 45, Versículos 23-29

Diles que la familia es, ciertamente, lo más importante. Que el pasado, el presente y el futuro son la familia. Que el buen nombre no puede perderse por ninguna irresponsabilidad pasajera. Que no hay pena mayor en esta vida que la de olvidarse del origen, y de las personas cuya sangre compartes.

 **o0o**

 **.**

 _3000 año lunar._

 _Jack Frost, el señor del invierno y Guardián de la diversión, miraba desde el cielo el desierto azul del Polo Norte. Elevó su cayado al cielo invocando al viento, que lo desplazó hacia el sur, haciendo que una estela de nieve se desplomara sobre los países anunciando la llegada del invierno. Cuando llegó a Estambul, creando la primera nevada de la temporada, los niños salieron a las calles saludándolo y agradeciéndole la nieve._

 _Se elevó hacia un balcón del Palacio Principal, en donde se reunía el Gran Consejo. Ahí, en el balcón, un alto y musculoso hombre de piel bronceada y con esmerados tatuajes en los brazos lo estaba esperando. Tenía una media sonrisa en su rostro._

 _—Chico presumido—dijo._

 _Jack reía y sus desnudos pies tocaron las brillantes baldosas en el suelo, recargándose en el cayado._

 _—Ow, me extrañaste._

 _—Eso quisieras, Frost._

 _Aster se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda, Jack se mordió el labio inferior y con su mano le lanzó una bola de nieve, que le dio justo en la nuca._

 _—¡Oye!_

 _Jack saltó hacia el interior de la habitación riendo, y Aster de otro salto lo alcanzó, sujetándolo del brazo y jalándolo con algo de brusquedad._

 _—¡Te enseñaré lo que es meterse conmigo!_

 _—¡No me asustas, canguro!_

 _—¿Cómo me llamaste?_

 _Aster lo sostuvo por los hombros firmemente, Jack levantó las manos, anunciando que se rendía, el ceño fruncido en el espíritu de la primavera se convirtió en una alegre sonrisa._

 _—Bienvenido, amor._

 _Le dio un suave y corto beso en los labios._

 _—Y sí, te extrañé._

 _._

 _3150 año lunar._

 _La abuela se había comportado de una forma muy extraña toda esa tarde, gritando seguidamente a los guardias y mostrándose ansiosa. La niña, por su parte, no dejaba de jugar, pues aunque podía sentir la tensión en el aire, sabía que todo eso terminaría cuando su madre regresara a casa. Papá se había ido en la mañana, dándole un abrazo largo y un beso en la frente, diciendo que debía ir con el Rey y que regresaría en los próximos días. Mama se había despedido con un beso en las mejillas, riendo y diciendo que sólo se iría por unas horas, que estaría de vuelta hacia el anochecer. Cuando madre regresara, entonces la abuela se iría a dormir y todo regresaría a la normalidad._

 _Escabulléndose unos minutos de la vigilancia de su abuela, aprovechando que ella se había detenido a castigar a un guardia por alguna negligencia que ella no comprendía, se asomó por el balcón. Más allá de los jardines delanteros estaba la puerta del palacio, aquella puerta que sus padres habían cruzado en la mañana. Atrás de la muralla que delimitaba su hogar, se encontraban las usualmente bulliciosas calles de Estambul, ahora silenciosas. La niña no sabía por qué había tanto silencio, pero tampoco le daba mucha importancia, era demasiado pequeña para entender que el silencio oculta las malas noticias._

 _Finalmente, se escucharon los cascos de los caballos y la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a un carruaje. Saltando de emoción, la niña llamó a su abuela._

 _—¡Mamá llegó!—le dijo, mientras salía rápidamente de la habitación corriendo escaleras abajo. Adoraba a su madre, quien era bella y cariñosa, y quien siempre hacia que las cosas estuvieran bien._

 _—¿Qué no daría por tener la tranquilidad de esa niña?—dijo su abuela, aunque la pequeña no pudo escucharla. La abuela, ya sola en su habitación, por fin era libre de desplomarse sobre la cama y dejarse escapar las lágrimas que llevaba conteniendo todo el día. Su nieta no debía verla mal, era preciso que para su nieta ese fuera un día común y corriente._

 _Pero para los adultos, ciertamente, no lo era._

 _—¡Madre!.—gritó una niña pequeña, de no más de cuatro años._

 _La mujer, joven y de rubios cabellos recogidos, volteó para ver a su pequeña hija correr para recibirla. Había estado toda la mañana cuidando de niños en la escuela local, pero aún tras horas de soportar el llanto de los niños ajenos, sonrió con repentino entusiasmo de ver a su pequeña hija recibirla entre risas y gritos._

 _—¡Mary!—la llamó su madre—¡Mi amor! ¿Cómo estás, tesoro?_

 _Cargó a la niña en sus brazos y le dio un rápido beso en la frente, metiéndola al palacio, los guardias cerraron la puerta detrás de ellas._

 _—Jugué con la abuela—sonrió la niña._

 _—Y te has escapado, jovencita—la reprendió amorosamente, manteniéndola con algo de esfuerzo en sus brazos—Ya deberías estar dormida._

 _—Quería recibirte—frunció la nariz de una manera tan adorable, que su madre no tuvo corazón de seguir reprochándola._

 _—¡Qué se le va a hacer! Te llevaré a su cuarto, señorita—besó sus cabellos y caminó por los pasillos, escuchando las interminables explicaciones que le hacía su hija sobre sus juegos._

 _Tras subir las escaleras, llegaron al cuarto de la niña, amplio y lleno de muñecas. Puso a su hija en el suelo, Mary saltó hacia la casa de muñecas, pero su madre le sujetó repentinamente de la mano y la jaló con suavidad hasta el cuarto de baño, recordándola con una señal que ya era hora de dormir._

 _La madre había estado todo el día consolando a niños que lloraban por sus padres, intentando reconfortarlos, niños que ya sabían lo que estaba pasando. Pero Mary no sabía absolutamente nada, y en su inocencia infantil, era un día igual que otro, lo cual ayudaba a su madre a calmarse, a recordar que las cosas podían salir bien después de todo._

 _Haciendo un mohín, Mary se puso la bata y se recostó en la cama. Su madre la arropó amorosamente, haciéndole cosquillas en los pies._

 _—Mami, cántame._

 _—Hoy haré más que eso—dijo la madre, llevándose ambas manos al cuello para quitarse un collar._

 _Con cuidado, se lo colocó a su hija. Era un medallón grande de oro, con la forma de una luna plateada rodeada de pequeños diamantes cortados y una perla en el centro. La niña miró el medallón, que brillaba mucho, con entusiasmo._

 _—¿Puedes leer lo que dice detrás, Mary?—preguntó la madre._

 _Las regordetas manos de la niña voltearon el medallón, pasando sus dedos por el grueso grabado._

Esperanza.

 _—Exacto, amor mío, siempre mantén la esperanza. Así como la luna siempre brilla en el cielo, tú debes siempre tener esperanza ¿lo harías por mami, Mary?_

 _La niña asintió enérgicamente. La madre la recostó y la fue tapando con suavidad, acarició sus cabellos mientras comenzaba a cantar:_

Dulce cariño te preocupas mucho, mi niña

Puedo ver la tristeza en tus ojos

No estás sola en esta vida, aunque pienses que lo estás

 _La niña tenía el medallón en su mano y pasaba los dedos sobre los bordes cuidadosamente pulidos de las joyas incrustadas, repitiendo la misma palabra una y otra vez en su cabeza "esperanza". Mary fue cerrando los ojos conforme el canto de su madre avanzaba, su mente relajándose instintivamente ante el reconocimiento de una melodía que escuchaba desde que era bebé._

 _La madre acariciaba tiernamente sus cabellos, poniendo atención en el rostro de su hija que se iba relajando, su dulce boca bostezando antes de cerrar los ojos por completo, con la mano convertida en un firme puño donde sostenía el medallón. Las mejillas, sonrosadas por el calor de los cobertores, las largas pestañas y los labios rosados le daban un aspecto angelical, completado por el cabello castaño y brillante._

 _Ponía atención a todos los detalles físicos de su hija, evocaba el sonido exacto de sus risas, de su voz cuando se enfadaba y cuando estaba feliz correteando por los pasillos del palacio. Intentaba recordar hasta el mínimo detalle de su vestido rosa favorito, con lazos de seda y encaje blanco, así como sus zapatitos de charol rojo con moños y correas y los prendedores azules que siempre se ponía para sostener el cabello._

 _Y no se sorprendió cuando el medallón emitió un tenue resplandor, y los cabellos castaños de su hija comenzaron a pintarse desde la raíz hasta las puntas de un hermoso color plateado, y cómo la piel se volvió más pálida, en evidente contraste con sus mejillas y labios rosados. En el último parpadeo de la niña, antes de que se durmiera definitivamente, pudo comprobar que su iris ahora era de un azul intenso e invernal. "Funcionó" pensó. Y siguió cantando._

Lamento que tu mundo se esté derrumbando

Te estaré cuidando a través de estas noches

Recuesta tu cabeza y ve a dormir

Porque, mi niña, esta no es nuestra despedida

 _Era una canción vieja, tanto, que la familia no podía recordar quién fue el primero en cantarla. Evocaba una sensación nostálgica, por eso la familia se esforzaba por no olvidar la canción. Casi todas las artes eran alegres en la República Equilibrium, siendo pocas canciones, melodías y cuadros tristes, el recuerdo de aquella lejana época en donde hubo guerras y miseria. El que las madres de la familia Riddle conocieran una canción tan nostálgica les hacia recordar que la familia era más vieja que la misma República, y por eso todas las mujeres estaban obligadas a recordar la canción y entonarla para sus hijos._

 _Sin embargo, la madre estaba preocupada, porque por primera vez en generaciones la familia Riddle conocería a fondo el significado de esa canción. Con cuidado, besó la frente de su hija sin despertarla, y salió de su habitación._

 _—Alteza._

 _La mujer se sorprendió de encontrarse con el capitán de sus oficiales, esperándola._

 _—Debemos llevarla a usted y a la pequeña duquesa a algún lugar en donde puedan estar a salvo._

 _—No—respondió con una voz suave y firme al mismo tiempo._

 _Miró la puerta que protegía la alcoba de su hija y, con un suspiro, colocó suavemente su mano sobre el símbolo de la luna tallado en la madera. Una luz brilló y se expandió, bloqueando el cerrojo con magia._

 _—Mi esposo está muerto ¿sabía, capitán? El Gran Duque murió._

 _El capitán apretó los labios._

 _—Yo…_

 _—No tiene sentido, al menos no mi seguridad—replicó, viéndolo fijamente—Es Mary la que debe ser protegida._

 _—Alteza, mis hombres y yo lucharemos…_

 _—Hasta el final, lo sé, lo sé, pero debe escucharme—con delicadeza colocó su mano derecha sobre el hombro del capitán—Mi hija, Mary Riddle, es nuestra esperanza. Le he dado el medallón que nos dio el Guardián de la Esperanza para que cuide ella. El hechizo que cuida su habitación la protegerá de todo._

 _—Pero…_

 _—Pero está sola, lo sé—el rostro, suave y joven de la duquesa, se endureció por el dolor—usted y la guardia me deben ayudar, mientras más conjuros lancemos sobre el palacio más personas sobrevivirán, personas que podrán ayudar a Mary cuando todo esto termine._

 _—Usted debería entrar y quedarse con su hija._

 _La mirada que le dio, con una sonrisa de triste resignación, enmudeció al capitán._

 _—¿Entonces cómo entenderá ella el valor de la esperanza?_

 _El capitán, cuyo labio había empezado a temblar, lo mismo por la rabia como por la tristeza, empuño la espada y se inclinó frente a su señora._

 _—Haré cuanto me ordene y moriré protegiéndola a usted y a su hija, mi señora, la Gran Duquesa Sophie Bennet de Riddle._

 _Sophie, cuyos rubios cabellos habían comenzado a desprenderse de su peinado, reprimió las lágrimas que llevaba ya mucho tiempo intentando salir de sus ojos y asintió. Atrás del capitán estaba una amplia ventana por donde se contemplaba a todo lo largo y ancho la hermosa ciudad de Estambul, joya brillante y gloriosa del esplendor de la República, el gran orgullo de espíritus y personas._

 _Y empezó a llorar._

.

3250 año lunar.

La Gran Ciudad de Beijing era la capital del Distrito Han, aquél que abarcaba casi todos los países del continente asiático. En épocas de la República, fue una próspera y bulliciosa ciudad con enormes palacios y jardines, sus templos eran de los más cuidadosos y se encendía incienso en honor a espíritus y ancestros, la población entera entonando cantos de regocijo, respeto y gratitud.

Pero ante la caída de la República y la instauración de la Dictadura, Beijing se había convertido, como el resto de las grandes ciudades, en el fantasma de lo que fue en otra época. Las calzadas estaban desiertas, los palacios abandonados o destruidos, sus riquezas ya llevaban mucho tiempo de haber sido saqueadas, dejando a veces ni el recuerdo del brillo en donde antes hubo oro. Lo más aterrador era el silencio en el que estaba envuelta, como si estuviera abandonado aún cuando miles de personas vivían ahí, pero tan aterradas y entristecidas que no tenían ganas de vivir.

Las personas que había nacido y crecido en las ruinas de esa ciudad no podían recordar momento alguno en el que fuera próspera. Para ellos, la República era un bello cuento que les hacía olvidar por las noches las duras condiciones de vida que estaban obligados a soportar, la vida que la Resistencia, contra todo pronóstico, siempre intentaba ayudar a mejorar.

Esta situación de resignación se veía no sólo en el Distrito Han, sino en todos los distritos de todo el mundo. Beijing, como capital, había simbolizado la unión de los pueblos orientales y de su belleza. El Distrito Han, en su apogeo, destacó por sus porcelanas, las sedas y su riquísima gastronomía, de salsas agridulces que todos disfrutaban. Fueron personas estrictas pero amables, de una disciplina envidiable que se esmeró en dar siempre lo mejor de sí al mundo, orgullosos de ser quienes eran.

Pero ahora el Distrito Han, como el resto del mundo, colapsaba en sí mismo. La Dictadura había mandado sus propios gobernadores, desalmados y sádicos, que con ayuda de magia y tecnología mantenían a la humanidad en un perpetuo estado de esclavitud. Todos debían usar uniformes grises, con franjas de colores que representaban su distrito. Se les colocaba una pulsera que almacenaba toda la información de la persona: género, edad, familia, etc.

Cuando una persona nacía, la pulsera era lo primero que recibía, misma que iba almacenando la información del individuo. Eran mandados a Instituciones educativas regionales, en donde por medio de exámenes se les detectaba su carácter y en base a eso eran separados en grupos, desde niños se les iba formando para ser educadores, policías, agricultores, o la profesión que mejor se ajustara a su carácter y a la necesidad social.

Cubrir las necesidades de la sociedad se proclamaban como la máxima misión de la Dictadura, pero la realidad era muy distinta. A base de las instituciones y de los trabajos oficiales se creaba la ilusión de una sociedad, que más bien eran retazos de personas que intentaban sobrevivir con lo poco que se les daba.

Todos tenían que ejercer los trabajos asignados, en horarios que variaban desde las diez hasta las trece horas diarias. A cambio, se repartían alimentos por medio de carruajes tirados por corceles de pesadillas en las noches, la cantidad de alimentos dependería de lo que hubieran trabajado, o del buen humor que tuvieran los Gobernadores ese día.

En la Dictadura, la máxima autoridad era el Emperador Pitch Black, seguido por los Máximos Gobernadores: Eris, Perséfone y Ares. Les gustaba jugar con las desgracias humanas y creaban hechizos alrededor de los Distritos para hacer pesadillas, guerras y hambrunas. El Distrito Han no era la excepción, y era un territorio asignado a Perséfone, cuya especialidad era la desgracia y la muerte.

Sam podía ver cómo los hechizos e influencia de Perséfone se dejaban sentir en el Distrito Han. Las pocas personas que había visto tenían expresiones ecuánimes o de tristeza, vivían en las pequeñas casas cuyos techos pronto colapsarían y Sam sabía que probablemente estarían conteniéndose el hambre, pues apenas repartirían los alimentos diarios en la noche.

Pudo ver a dos niños en la calle mientras caminaba, y se le encogió el corazón, estaban sentados afuera de su casa, vistiendo sus uniformes vueltos ya casi harapos y zapatos rotos, sus expresiones eran tristes y uno de los niños, el más pequeño, tenía ambas manos sobre su abdomen, seguramente aguantándose el hambre. Estaban tan delgados que daban miedo. Sin poder hacer nada, Sam siguió caminando, con los ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

Sam vestía el uniforme gris que todas las personas deben usar, con la franja roja en las mangas que correspondía al Distrito Han. Caminaba con pasos pesados y expresión de resignación. De preferencia no debía ser vista, pero era domingo, el día libre, en donde se podían transitar algunas zonas de la ciudad antes del toque de queda.

Sin embargo, por más que se esmeraba, no podía evitar sobresalir, lo cual sucedía desde que ella tenía memoria. Su familia tenía un albinismo extraño, que ella había heredado de su madre, pero que sus dos hermanos mayores no heredaron. Tenía una piel blanca, bastante pálida, y el cabello claro casi blanco, además de ojos azules. Cuando era niña la molestaban seguido por ser tan diferente de los demás niños, que eran más morenos, y al crecer en su entrenamiento en la Resistencia también se encontró con personas que la despreciaron. Además, sus características físicas la hacían propensa de llamar la atención a donde quiera que fuera. Por eso había sido asignada a Siberia, un lugar lejano con una población caucásica en donde no desentonaba tanto, pero en Beijing definitivamente llamaba la atención.

Al caminar por las calles de Beijing sentía la pesadez y el dolor de las personas, así como el aterrador silencio. Como si esas personas que veía en sus casas o en las calles fueran simples hologramas. No tenían felicidad, ni chispa ni motivo por el cual vivir. Si los hacía pasar por robots nadie tendría duda de que lo fueran. Ella misma a veces no podía considerarse diferente de ellos a veces.

Llegó desde Siberia en menos tiempo del que había calculado, las defensas que custodiaban el país chino y las alcaldías no fueron difíciles de burlar. En su entrenamiento, Sam destacó durante los cursos de inteligencia y camuflaje, algo que ciertamente le ayudaba mucho para estos traslados repentinos entre bases de la Resistencia. Sin embargo, ahora que estaba en Beijing debía tener mayor cautela.

Con extremo cuidado y aprovechando la repentina ausencia de vigilancia, llegó a la puerta de un escondido y olvidado palacio, tan destrozado que parecían murallas en ruinas. Se coló de un ágil salto, y en el interior de la muralla encontró sin mucho esfuerzo, entre los pastizales, una tabla de madera que obstruía un túnel. Saltó al túnel, encontrándose con una puerta de metal que tenía un cerrojo mágico, el cual pudo traspasar.

Era un cuarto relativamente grande y oscuro, sin muebles y sin ventilación, en donde se reunían miembros de la Resistencia para emergencias, como ella. En una esquina ya estaba su mochila y, al centro, rodeado por dos personas, estaba el líder y general de una fuerza militar antiquísima: Jamie Bennet.

Tenía la apariencia de un hombre de treinta años, pero era más viejo de lo que sus seguidores podían recordar. Jamie Bennet había nacido y crecido en la República Equilibrium, hijo de un importante Gobernador, era inteligente y carismático, un auténtico líder para sus hombres. Les contaba historias sobre la belleza y la paz que se vivía en tiempos de la República, y cómo era el deber de ellos luchar para restaurarla.

Era el poseedor de una chispa que nadie más tenía: la chispa de la fe. Al quedar sellados los Guardianes, todas las cosas que ellos protegían: diversión, asombro, esperanza, sueños, todo eso quedó en el olvido y la humanidad se sumió en una gigantesca y violenta depresión. Pero Jamie había sido íntimo amigo de Aster Bunnymund y de Jack Frost, lo cual le permitió mantener su fe a pesar del oscuro panorama.

Cronos, el señor del tiempo, fue imposible de sellar (¿cómo encapsular al tiempo mismo?) y fue él quien, con sus arenas del tiempo, ungió a Jamie otorgándole una momentánea inmortalidad:

—Vivirás hasta que cumplas tu misión, tal y como se ha profetizado—dijo el enigmático Guardián Natural, antes de desaparecer entre las relatividades temporales.

Haciendo uso de todos sus recursos, Jamie consiguió reunir a un grupo de personas para formar una Resistencia. A base de sus motivacionales discursos, y del recuerdo de la belleza que alguna vez hubo en la tierra, les fue regresando la esperanza suficiente para mantenerlos a flote y poder hacerle frente a tan espantosa situación. Las pesadillas de Pitch monitoreaban todos los rincones de la tierra y las arenas negras causaban tormentas que devastaban los continentes a su entero capricho, pero ellos habrían de salir adelante, restaurando el equilibrio al liberar a los Guardianes.

Pero el tiempo pasaba, y la Resistencia, aunque no era vencida, tampoco estaba del todo cerca de vencer. Nadie recordaba cuándo había empezado la Dictadura, la primera generación de soldados que combatió junto con Jamie –sus contemporáneos– ya habían muerto. Lo que él les contaba sobre la armonía y la felicidad de tiempos antiguos eran solo cuentos, tan maravillosos como desconocidos para las nuevas sociedades sumidas en pesadillas, odio y recelo, pero que aún así resultaban consoladores y motivaban por la aspiración a que fueran verdad.

Sam miró a su líder, el general de la Resistencia, la persona cuya existencia confirmaba que hacia mucho tiempo hubo una próspera República en el mundo, lo único que mantenía unida a una frágil resistencia que día con día se iba perdiendo más en la desolación que consumía a todos los demás humanos.

—Señor—saludó, inclinando un poco la cabeza.

—Un gusto conocerte, Sam Riddle—la saludó, aunque en su expresión Sam descubrió emociones encontradas. Parecía verla con respeto y mucha añoranza, casi con cariño.—Ellos son los sargentos Erick Cronulles y Roger Smith.

Los sargentos asintieron a modo de saludo, y ella hizo lo mismo. Eran personas jóvenes, y no parecieron ocultar su asombro al verla.

—Ellos nos acompañaran en la misión que le asigné, soldado Riddle—le explicó.

Sam no se esperaba que dos oficiales de alto rango participaran en la misión. Eran sólo cuatro personas, incluyendo al General Bennet, así que dio por sentado lo discreta que tenía que resultar la expedición. Empezó a repasar mentalmente todas las instrucciones sobre vigilia y silencio que había recibido en los cursos de misiones encubiertas.

-Es bueno tenerla aquí, por favor, acérquese más, tiene que saber todos los aspectos posibles de ésta misión.

Sam asintió y en efecto, se acercó. Jamie tenía en sus manos un amuleto con forma de luna creciente, pasó su mano sobre él y una pequeña luz emergió del amuleto. Era el mensaje que Man in Moon le había mandado: las coordenadas precisas de la entrada a una antigua construcción en donde podrían encontrar un instrumento mágico que sería de vital ayuda, y la presencia necesaria a una chica llamada Samantha Riddle, enlistada hacia años en la Resistencia.

Sin embargo, además de la información, los ojos de Sam estaban fijos en el medallón que Jamie sostenía.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de porqué Man in Moon solicitó tu presencia?—preguntó Jamie, una vez terminado el mensaje.

—No—mintió, sin recelo alguno.

—Bueno, entonces debemos apurarnos.

Sam agarró su mochila, escuchó cómo los otros soldados murmullaban entre ellos, seguramente hablando sobre ella, como todos siempre que la conocían.

Jamie les pidió a todos que se acercaran y, con todos formando un círculo, cerró los ojos, extendiendo los brazos y conjurando una antigua magia que ya pocos conocían. La magia los envolvió y con un destello cálido, los transportó a las coordenadas que Man in Moon les había mandado.

Estaban en las afueras de Beijing, en un territorio que en el pasado fue masacrado y por lo cual ya nadie frecuentaba. Se colocaron con rapidez las pulseras que les brindaban un campo mágico de protección para no ser detectados por pesadillas o sombras, y se apresuraron a explorar el rededor.

—¡Señor!—llamó el sargento Smith—¡Mire esto!

Oculto por un matorral ya casi seco, se encontraba un hoyo, no muy grande, pero sí lo suficientemente estrecho para que pudieran asomarse personas.

—Salten—ordenó Jamie, sin darle tiempo a sus acompañantes de pensarlo dos veces.

Roger saltó, y Erick también, Sam lo pensó dos veces antes de saltar y sentir cómo su cuerpo caía por un túnel estrecho y que olía a humedad, cayendo a otro túnel más grande y cubierto de musgo, en donde Roger y Erick ya le estaban esperando.

—¿Te hiciste daño?—preguntó Roger, ayudándole a ponerse en pie.

—No—le respondió, aunque el golpe sí le había dolido.

Se puso de pie en el momento justo, porque fue cuando Jame cayó del túnel, con la suerte de caer de pie. Prendieron las linternas que tenían y miraron a su alrededor. El túnel era oscuro, olía a tierra mojada y podían ver brotes de arbustos pequeños por aquí o por allá.

—¿Qué fue éste lugar?—se preguntó Roger, alejándose un poco de ahí—No estoy seguro de que esto fuera construido por humanos.

—Quizá sea una trampa.

—No, Man in Moon no nos llevaría a una trampa—dijo Jamie, quien tenía un presentimiento de saber en dónde estaban—Pero debemos acampar aquí.

—¿Cómo, señor?

—Debemos recorrer este túnel hasta saber a dónde nos lleva, y eso nos tomará tiempo. Descansen, armen sus tiendas y duerman un poco. A primera hora nos marcharemos y caminaremos horas hasta que desentrañemos este misterio ¿quedó claro?

—¡Si, señor!

No tardaron mucho en hacer las tiendas, el túnel era lo suficientemente alto pero demasiado estrecho, por lo que las hicieron una seguida de la otra. Disfrutando la repentina privacidad de la cual gozaba, Sam sacó la cajita de madera en donde guardaba sus tesoros privados, y la abrió. Bajo la carta de su madre estaba un medallón hermoso, con la forma de la luna, brillantes y una perla al centro. Le recordó el medallón que usaba Jamie Bennet para hablar con Man in Moon.

Ese medallón se lo había dado su madre cuando era muy pequeña. Aún podía recordar cuando ella llegó una noche, con su uniforme de militar y una amplia sonrisa, sorprendiéndola cuando ella ya estaba medio dormida en su cama.

"Tengo una sorpresa para ti" le había dicho, y sacó con cuidado el medallón, en aquél entonces envuelto en un trapo, pero aún así resplandecía bajo la débil luz de la vela que alumbraba su pequeña casa "Es una reliquia familia, me lo dio mi madre, y a ella se lo dio su madre. Llévalo, úsalo con orgullo. Y no olvides lo que dice detrás: mantener siempre la esperanza"

Es la única cosa bonita que recordaba haber tenido. Lo primero que le hizo sentir especial, diferente, el brillo de aquél medallón la hacía sentir valiosa e importante. La hizo sentirse una niña de verdad, asombrada y emocionada por un regalo bonito de su madre. Aún hoy en día, cuando pasaba los dedos sobre los bordes de las joyas, recordaba esa sensación de alegría y la sonrisa de su madre, esa sonrisa que siempre la ponía feliz.

Se puso el medallón y lo ocultó bajo su blusa antes de dormir.

.

 _3150 año lunar._

 _Serafina, la madre naturaleza, se desplomó en el jardín del Palacio Principal, esforzándose por sentir el poder y energía del césped y los árboles que la rodeaban, sus preciosos retoños, el suave viento aún no contaminado que le acariciaba rostro y cabellos, antes de que la desgraciada arena negra se colara y destruyera cada rastro de vida a su paso._

 _La enorme tormenta de arena negra engullía todo lo que tocaba, sin dejar apenas el recuerdo de lo que antaño fue una esplendorosa ciudad. Serafina sintió la vida esfumarse de su precioso jardín, y el voraz viento de tormenta maltratándola mientras se esforzaba por ser fuerte y resistir._

 _A pocos metros de ella emergió Pitch Black, quien la veía prudente. Haciendo acopio de la poca magia que le quedaba, Serafina se puso de pie, su precioso vestido verde manchándose de negro, su largo cabello perdiéndose entre la arena de pesadilla que le quitaba poder._

 _Presos del silencio, los dos se miraron a los ojos fijamente, ojos de color amarillo, con diferentes expresiones._

 _—Puedes unirte a mí—le dijo Pitch—Únete a mí, no tenemos por qué pelear. Podremos hacer grandes cosas juntos. Podemos ser invencibles, tú y yo, como… como…_

"Como siempre debió ser" _… la oración se perdió en la tormenta._

 _Serafina frunció el ceño, cerró los ojos y suspiró._

 _—Sabes que no lo haré. Esta destrucción me mata, tú me matas. No puedo ser aliada del caos, soy la madre naturaleza. Mi poder es el de crear y conservar, no puedo unirme a ti por más que quiera… y la verdad es que no quiero._

 _Envuelto en un arrebato de cólera, Pitch sacó el Orbe y lo sostuvo hacia lo alto._

 _—¡Entonces sufrirás el mismo destino que todos!—el Orbe brilló, Serafina gritó por la sorpresa mientras grandes sombras la arrastraban hacia el Orbe, anulando su magia y sellándola, prisionera del objeto mágico por toda la eternidad._

 _Cuando el último rastro de Serafina fue absorbido por el Orbe, Pitch se desplomó y en medio de la tormenta se permitió llorar. Lágrimas caían por su pálido rostro, apretando el Orbe hacia su pecho, en una postura de culpa y dolor que nadie pudo contemplar._

 _—No me dejaste opción… hija._

.

Pitch Black era tan viejo como el mismo planeta. Había nacido del miedo, aquél sentimiento nada grato que acompañaba a la humanidad desde el inicio de los tiempos. En sus primeros años fue muy poderoso, alimentándose de los constantes sustos que experimentaban los hombres, desprotegidos y vulnerables en un mundo que apenas iban conociendo y explorando.

Man in Moon, el gran creador, vio que los constantes sustos de los seres humanos les impedían progresar, y con su poderosa magia creo a los Guardianes de la Infancia, los seres que otorgarían sueños, asombro, esperanza y diversión a la humanidad. Estos seres fueron enseñándole a los primeros hombres cómo superar el miedo para hacer cosas mayores, debilitando a Pitch y volviéndose ellos mucho más fuertes.

Pitch se vio relegado a un mundo oscuro y subterráneo, y aunque el miedo nunca desapareció, jamás volvió a ser lo suficiente como para tener el poder de antaño. Vio desde las sombras cómo los humanos se consumían en otras emociones negativas: celos, discordia, arrogancia y miseria, expandiendo el caos y la guerra por todos los continentes durante muchos siglos.

Cuando la destrucción llegó a su máximo punto, los espíritus intervinieron y fundaron la República Equilibrium. El reino de las sombras donde Pitch residía fue visitado por otros seres como él, poderosos y de emociones negativas, que fueron perdiendo su influencia conforme la paz de la República se expandía por todo el globo terráqueo.

¡Qué molesta era esa dichosa República! Con su luz y prosperidad alcanzando de poco en poco todos los continentes, su poder fue reduciéndose aún más.

—¡Malditos Guardianes!—dijo un día, y Eris, la diosa de la discordia, estuvo de acuerdo con él.

—Malditos sean todos.

Muchos fueron los espíritus desterrados hacia la oscuridad de Pitch, pero sólo tres acudieron a su llamado.

Eris, diosa de la discordia, era feliz en donde los malentendidos y las envidias causaban grandes discusiones. En sus buenos días llevó a países enteros a guerras despiadadas por un mal entendido. Ahora, difícilmente causaba una disputa doméstica. Pasaba las horas jugando una manzana dorada en las manos, contemplando la quietud de la República y despreciándola "¡Eso no es humano!" repetía una y otra vez, en cada ocasión con más odio.

Había nacido del mismísimo caos y no podía tolerar los ambientes armoniosos. Simplemente esa era su naturaleza: crear desorden y discusiones a donde fuera. Entre los gritos y el llanto ella era feliz. Su magia y su poder eran grandes, pues influenciaba directamente en las emociones de las personas y así se fortalecía, aunque desde la fundación de la República poco podía hacer en los felices corazones de las personas.

Por su parte, Ares blandía su espada, maldiciendo también. Era el medio hermano mayor de Eris y encontraba mucho placer en los combates que su hermana creaba. Siendo el dios de la guerra, las estrategias le gustaban y el sonido de las espadas chocando filo contra filo lo deleitaban. No había lugar para la paz en su ser y necesitaba la constante tensión de las personas, sus golpes y masacres. Algunas culturas llegaron a decir que Ares bebía sangre por agua, y aunque no era técnicamente cierto, él no podía sentirte a gusto si el vital líquido rojo no era derramado.

Perséfone era la más tranquila de los tres, pero no por ello menos poderosa. Guardaba su rencor en silencio y en las sombras, más nunca lo olvidaba. Su esposo Hades fue encarcelado en el inframundo por Cronos hacia muchísimo tiempo, y nunca más volvió a verlo. Ya que ella misma no podía entrar en el inframundo, gustaba de mandarle obsequios a su inaccesible esposo: personas asesinadas por su terrorífica marca de desgracia y desolación.

Como esposa desahuciada, Perséfone inyectaba dolor, tristeza y soledad en las personas, haciendo que se consumieran hasta la muerte, esas desgraciadas almas eran recibidas por Hades, quien las sabía mandadas por su esposa como recordatorio de que no lo olvidaba. Tan terrorífica comunicación causaba la muerte de miles de personas antes de que la República, con sus aires de grandeza y esperanza, detuviera la mayor parte del poder que Perséfone tenía.

Pero ellos eran grandes y respetados, ellos no podían perderse bajo las sombras, condenándose a un eterno anonimato. Ellos no.

—Algo debemos hacer—dijo Pitch un día, hace milenios.

—¡Cuando tengas un plan, sólo debes decirlo!—impaciente, Eris se cruzaba de brazos y jugueteaba con la manzana en su mano.

Pero Pitch sí ideó un plan.

Ahorrar… cada niño asustado, cada riña doméstica, cada pelea entre hermanos, cada tristeza ante una pérdida… cada situación que les diera aunque sea un poco de poder, debían almacenarla en Orbe que Pitch creó con sus últimas magias. Lo fueron alimentando durante siglos, hasta que el Orbe obtuvo un poder tan grande, que ellos mismos no pudieron reconocer. Ni en sus mejores días fueron tan fuertes.

Usando la magia del Orbe, Pitch inyectó miedo en las sombras de sueños de Sandman, transformándolas en pesadillas. Eris elevó al máximo los celos desatando crueles discusiones. Ares inyectó la maldad suficiente para que las riñas se convirtieran en genuinas peleas. Y Perséfone se enfocó en provocar grandes muertes.

Las pesadillas se unieron creando enormes corceles de arenas negras que, bajo el mandato del general Pitch Black, fueron atacando de una en una las Grandes Ciudades, destruyéndolas y sumiéndolas en el miedo, permitiendo que sus tres aliados actuaran y desencadenaran guerras en donde los humanos no podían comprender la causa de su destrucción. Avanzaron inmisericordes, destruyendo a la Republica Equilibirum gracias a mil años de paciencia.

Ahora, Pitch era el Emperador de la Dictadura, un gobierno diseñado para volver miserable a la población. Como Gobernadores, Eris, Ares y Perséfone se encargaban de que todos los seres humanos se consumieran en lo más oscuro de sus propios seres. No era tonto, sabía que habían ganado por el ataque sorpresa que ejecutaron y que debían mantenerse fuertes si no deseaban perder el poder.

Había leyendas, demasiado antiguas, que contaban las valientes hazañas del general Pitch Black, aliado y mejor amigo de Man in Moon, brillante estratega quien detuvo la expansión del caos primordial, permitiendo que la luz entrara en el planeta tierra a sacrificio de su propia existencia. Leyendas que se fueron perdiendo con el tiempo, hazañas que se esfumaron de la memoria del propio Pitch.

Si bien en un origen Pitch representó las cualidades positivas del miedo (ese sentimiento que te detiene de hacer alguna imprudencia, permitiéndote pensar dos veces antes de actuar para cuidar tu integridad) en la lucha contra el Caos resultó gravemente herido y contaminado. Man in Moon podía curarlo, o podía crear la Luna, un satélite mágico que reflejaba la luz del Astro Rey sobre el Planeta permitiendo la llegada de esperanza y magia blanca al mundo.

Fue el propio Pitch quien ordenó a Man in Moon crear la Luna "Es más importante que haya bondad en este mundo, a que yo muera". No falleció, aunque Man in Moon lo hubiera preferido. De haber muerto, su recuerdo hubiera sido venerado para toda la posteridad. En cambio, el Caos corrompió a Pitch volviéndolo el aterrador ser que se deleitaba con los miedos más profundos y desesperantes de las personas, un miedo creado no para que alguien reflexionara, sino para atormentarlo y volverlo desdichado.

Man in Moon siempre recordaba su sacrificio y nunca dejó de llamarlo "viejo amigo", aunque Pitch poco recordaba esa época (porque poco le importaba) lo único que quedaba en él de esos tiempos fue el amor hacia su hermosa hija Serafina, un amor que jamás se fue y que hasta la fecha continúa siendo su mayor debilidad.

Pero como Emperador, Pitch tenía cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparse. En la bóveda del Palacio Principal donde residía se encontraba el Orbe Oscuro, en donde estaban sellados los Guardianes Naturales. También estaba ahí el Collar de Harmonía, en donde los Guardianes de la Infancia fueron sellados. Sobre su pecho colgaba el Relicario de Ónix, donde permanecía sellada Serafina. Constantemente sujetaba el Relicario en sus manos y le hablaba, esperando que pudiera escucharla, pero cuidando que nadie lo notara, odiaba esa debilidad que sin embargo había aprendido a aceptar.

No obstante, tenía muchos miedos. Varios de los objetos más poderosos de los espíritus se habían perdido, objetos que podían derrotarlos y romper sus sellos. Eran preocupaciones que se esmeraba en olvidar, pero que regresaron a su mente cuando, tras casi un siglo de inactividad, sintió perfectamente como la Madriguera de Aster Bunnymund se activaba.

Algo o _alguien_ había entrado en la Madriguera. Y costara lo que costara, lo iba a detener.

 _._

 _3000 año lunar._

 _—¿Te gusta?_

 _Aster asintió. Sostenía en sus manos un bello medallón con la forma de la luna y una perla en el centro. Con cuidado se lo colocó, orgulloso de lo bien que se veía el medallón en su pecho._

 _—Es hermoso, Frostbite ¿cómo lo hiciste?_

 _Jack se encogió de hombros._

 _—Secreto mío. Lo importante es que te gustó._

 _Con delicadeza, Jack tocó el collar, el cual resplandeció de color azul. Aster pudo sentir una corriente de aire frío._

 _—Tiene magia mía impregnada—comentó Jack—Es un conjuro de protección._

 _—¿Jack Frost preocupado por mí? Vaya, no pensé que los roles se invirtieran._

 _—Qué gracioso—rodó los ojos—¿Y qué haría yo sin ti, Aster? Sabes muy bien lo mucho que me importas y…._

 _—Era una broma—lo abrazó por la cintura, acercándolo—Gracias por el regalo, no tenías que darme nada._

 _—Tonto—le besó la punta de la nariz—Feliz aniversario, Aster._

* * *

 _Como adelanto, aunque quizá un poco obvio, el siguiente capítulo se llamará "La Madriguera" y si todo sale bien podré subirlo mañana en la noche ;)_

 _¿Que les pareció? Usé varias referencias a la mitología griega, pero combinándolas con ficción mía, cualquier duda que tengan con gusto se las puedo aclarar._

 _¡Nos vemos! Gracias por leer._

 _chao!_


	3. La Madriguera

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

 **H** ola a todos!

¡Feliz año nuevo! sé que me demoré más de lo previsto con este capítulo, me ocupé con los preparativos de fin de año jejeje, pero aquí está como regalo para ustedes del nuevo año que empieza. Me emocioné por lo mucho que les gustó, así que espero poder continuar con este ritmo relativamente rápido de actualizaciones.

REVIEWS.-Todos ya fueron contestados por PM.

a leer!

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **La Madriguera**

 **.**

 **o0o**

Libro de las Pascuas, Capítulo 2, versículo 1-5

Vendrán tiempos difíciles, en donde la tierra será estéril y los cielos oscuros, donde los vientos serán implacables y el frío entumezca el alma misma. Tiempos en donde nada nacerá, nada crecerá, todo se paralizará en una agonía desmotivante. Pero esos tiempos terminarán, y para quienes no hayan perdido su esperanza, les vendrá una grata recompensa. El conejo premia a quienes nunca lo olvidan.

 **o0o**

 **.**

 _2600 año lunar._

 _—¿Ya?—gimoteó Jack, desesperado. Aster le estaba cubriendo los ojos con sus dos manos._

 _—Sé paciente—le recordó._

 _—No puedo._

 _—Falta poco._

 _—¡Aster!_

 _—Ya casi._

 _Jack andaba a ciegas, confiando en que su compañero lo llevara por un buen camino. Sentía el aire tibio y agradable, la luz del sol era particularmente amable y el olor a flores demasiado intento. No recordaba haber estado nunca en un lugar que se sintiera tan cálido y tan mágico. Anduvieron dos pasos más antes de que Aster lo detuviera._

 _—¿Listo?_

 _—¡Sí!_

 _—Abre los ojos, compañero._

 _Retiró sus manos de sus ojos y Jack parpadeó. Era un lugar hermoso, y gritaba Aster por todos lados. Los ríos, el césped, las flores, los árboles, todo formaba una primavera infinita. Pensó por un momento que estaría en algún prado europeo, pero no, ahí se respiraba una magia impresionante y poderosa. Magia primaveral. Magia como la de…_

 _Volteó a ver a Aster, impresionado. Sus ojos azules abiertos y desorbitados._

 _—E-esto… no…_

 _La sonrisa de Aster le confirmaba sus sospechas._

 _—¿Es tu Madriguera?_

 _Asintió, con la misma sonrisa suave y reconfortante en sus labios._

 _Jack no podía creerlo. La madriguera era el santuario de Aster, nadie entraba ahí, nadie. Muchas veces se imaginó lo que pudiera haber ahí, pero jamás se le pasó por la mente que sus pies tocarían ese verde césped mágico. Nunca._

 _Sintió ganas de llorar._

 _—¿Por qué?—preguntó, intentando controlar su emoción._

 _—Eres mi compañero ¿no?—respondió Aster, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo—Mi pareja. Tú eres el único que podrá entrar aquí, además de mí._

 _—Pero, Aster…_

 _—Confío en ti, Jack. Confío en mi Frostbite._

 _Los azules ojos de Jack miraron hacia Aster con el brillo de las lágrimas asomándose. Apretó fuertemente su cayado y, con una exhalación, besó suavemente los labios de su pareja._

 _—Gracias, Bunny._

 _Nunca se había sentido tan amado._

 _._

 _La Madriguera era un complejo subterráneo inmenso. Consistía en una bóveda altísima con iluminación artificial semejante al sol, verdes prados con altos árboles frutales, flores, lagos y riachuelos que decoraban un paraíso primaveral eterno. Se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca del núcleo terrestre para tener una temperatura cálida templada, y por encontrarse bajo la superficie estaba a salvo de los vientos fríos e inviernos._

 _Cuando el planeta tierra era joven, y la humanidad aún no lo habitaba, existió otro planeta lejano habitado por una raza llamada pooka. Fueron conejos humanoides hasta que la adaptación y la magia les dio completa forma humana, con una agilidad, inteligencia y sensibilidad hacia la naturaleza sin comparación. Cuando el Caos se expandió por el universo, atacó el mundo de los pookas destruyéndolo. El único sobreviviente conocido de esa raza fue Aster Bunnymund, quien llegó al planeta tierra cuando apenas estaba comenzando a desarrollarse su humanidad._

 _Aster fue recibido lo mismo por Manny y por Serafina. Man in Moon le explicó que habían derrotado exitosamente al Caos en la tierra, pero que debían reconstruir su planeta. Debido a la extrema sensibilidad del pooka hacia lo natural, ayudó a Serafina a establecer el ciclo de las estaciones, encargándose él de la primavera. Además, por mandato de Manny, comenzó a cuidar de los niños humanos instruyéndoles sobre la esperanza._

" _¿Quién mejor que tú para enseñarles la esperanza, Bunnymund?" le dijo Man in Moon "Has perdido todo, y sigues en pie. Comparte este regalo con las personas para que puedan apreciarlo. Tienes mucho que ofrecerles"_

 _No fue una tarea sencilla, porque le costaba a veces ser fuerte. Pero al dejar sus emociones de lado para cuidar de los niños, descubrió que eso le daba la motivación suficiente para seguir adelante. Sus heridas sanaron al mismo tiempo que fue cuidando a los niños._

 _Para enseñarles sobre la esperanza, buscó un lugar en dónde poder cultivar una planta especial única de su ya destruido planeta de origen. Usando su poderosa magia, creó la Madriguera, ese encantado lugar subterráneo que era un invernadero perfecto. Sus plantas especiales se llamaban "Flor del Mañana" y al momento de que se abría el capullo, liberaba un pequeño huevo mágico que protegía a quien lo portara._

 _Comenzó a pintar esos huevos y a esconderlos en los matorrales durante de la primavera, creando así la festividad de la Pascua. Con el tiempo, su Madriguera fue creciendo, creando amplios túneles subterráneos que conectaran la Madriguera con las ciudades más importantes del mundo. Conforme la pascua crecía, los túneles mayores se fueron dividiendo en túneles menores hasta que pudo acceder a casi cada rincón de la tierra._

 _Debido a sus ancestros pookar, y a que Aster vivía en esa Madriguera, comenzó a llamársele cariñosamente Conejo de Pascua. Era un lindo espectáculo ver a los niños correr hacia los bosques en pascua para encontrar sus huevos mágicos. En las primeras épocas de la humanidad, cuando había guerra y descontrol, la pascua era de las pocas fiestas que se mantuvieron, con el fin de conservar la esperanza de un futuro mejor._

 _Esa esperanza de consagró en la República Equilibrium, de la que Aster no deseaba formar parte en un principio. Pero su rol de Guardián de la Infancia y Guardián Natural le confería responsabilidades, y él debía honrarlas. Alrededor del mundo, todos respetaban y apreciaban al poderoso Guardián Aster Bunnymund, y todos sabían de su poderosa y enorme Madriguera._

 _Un encanto mágico la protegía de toda fuerza y magia ajena, haciendo que sólo Aster tuviera acceso a ella. La Madriguera no sólo era su hogar y el único lugar en donde se cultivaba la Flor del Mañana, también era el centro de su energía mágica. Aster era bastante poderoso, pero casi toda su magia provenía de ese espacio subterráneo que representaba todos los dones y cualidades del Conejo de Pascua._

 _Antes de la instauración de la República Equilibrium, muchos entes malignos intentaron entrar en la Madriguera. Había muchísimas leyendas sobre poderosas reliquias que ahí eran escondidas, objetos que otorgaban enormes dones a los espíritus y humanos que las obtuvieran. Todos esos intentos de intromisión hicieron que Aster creara conjuros poderosísimos, volviendo el acceso a la Madriguera imposible para cualquiera que no fuera él. Ni siquiera Man in Moon podía entrar sin su consentimiento._

 _Así, la Madriguera fue llenándose de enigmáticas leyendas sobre su naturaleza mágica y sobre el poder que albergaba. Leyendas que se esparcieron por todo el mundo durante siglos, cuentos transmitidos de los padres a sus hijos, historias que se fueron perdiendo junto con los recuerdos de la República Equilibrium._

 _._

 _—Es hora de dormir._

 _Sam miró a su madre, mientras alistaba el viejo futón y la sábana que le servía como cama. Ya casi no conservaban suavidad alguna, pero era mejor que estar en el suelo frío. La niña se recostó, su madre la arropó cuidadosamente, como si esa sábana deshilada fuera un enorme manto de seda, y le besó la coronilla._

 _—Mami, no te vayas—sollozó la niña, asustada, Sam tenía apenas cinco años._

 _—Yo también debo dormir, encanto._

 _Acongojada, Sam miró hacia sus sucias manos, estaba asustada por las pesadillas que seguro tendría. Su madre no soportó verla con semejante dolor, y se forzó a sonreír._

 _—¿Qué tal un cuento antes de dormir?_

 _Los ojitos de Sam resplandecieron expectantes y emocionada. Su madre se puso de cuclillas para estar a su altura, y colocó su dedo sobre el mentón para simular que estaba recordando algo._

 _—Hace años—empezó—Más de los que puedo recordar, existió una tierra que era un paraíso completo. Estaba escondida en el subsuelo, de forma que ninguna persona con corazón malvado pudiera encontrarla. Era una tierra fértil ¿sabes lo que es eso?_

 _Sam negó. A su mente sólo venían imágenes de la tierra grisácea y polvorienta que los vecinos se esmeraban en hacer vagamente útil para cultivar. Las pocas semillas que conseguían crecer daban tallos pequeños, delgados, casi secos, y frutos amargos._

 _—Bueno, esa tierra era riquísima, encanto. El césped era verde y brillaba bajo el sol, cuando hundías tus dedos sobre esa tierra, sentías el lodo y agua brillante se escurría por tus dedos. Podías plantar cualquier cosa en esas tierras, y las semillas daban árboles más altos que una persona que otorgaban decenas de frutas dulces y jugosas. Ese lugar encantado era la Madriguera._

 _Madriguera, Sam acarició esa palabra, la sola idea de un árbol que diera frutos dulces era similar al mejor sueño del mundo._

 _—Era en donde vivía Aster Bunnymund, el Conejo de Pascua. Ahí todo era mágico, los ríos transportaban vida, y creaban lagos donde abundaban los pececillos. También era el único lugar del mundo donde crecía la Flor del Mañana, una planta misteriosa que se decía, otorgaba salud y felicidad a quien consiguiera sus frutos. El Conejo de Pascua, para proteger la vida en ese lugar, creó un conjuro haciendo que sólo él pudiera entrar, pero se dice que las personas puras de corazón también pueden acceder a tan bello jardín._

 _—¿Y dónde está, mami?_

 _—No lo sé encanto, se perdió su ubicación cuando la República fue atacada. Pero aún está ahí, perdida, esperando a que alguien la encuentre. Cuenta la leyenda que el Conejo de Pascua está dormido en su madriguera, esperando a que alguien lo despierte, alguien con el corazón lo suficientemente noble para entrar a su santuario. También se dice que ahí está un poder mágico tan grande, que será capaz de destruir a la Dictadura e instaurar nuevamente la República._

 _La madre besó la frente de su hija, poniéndose de pie._

 _—Buenas noches, amor—se despidió._

 _Sam se acomodó en el futón, sonriente, soñando con ríos grandes, frutas dulces y flores mágicas escondidas en algún lugar de la tierra._

.

A la mañana siguiente y bajo las órdenes de Jamie, todos empacaron sus tiendas y comenzaron a caminar por el túnel. Habían tenido una noche pesada, Sam podía ver las ojeras en los ojos de sus compañeros. Rara vez las personas dormían a gusto, Pitch disfrutaba mandando pesadillas a todos los humanos que podía, además estaban en una misión peligrosa, lo cual aumentaba el estrés.

Caminaron en un silencio bastante incómodo. El túnel estaba oscuro y utilizaban linternas para poder andar. Había rocas en el suelo y las paredes estaban cubiertas por algo parecido al musgo. Se notaba en cualquier caso que era un lugar húmedo. Era estrecho, así que debían caminar en fila india para no golpearse.

Tras varias horas incómodas, Jamie suspiró.

—¿Cómo se llamaba tu madre, Sam?—preguntó, había tanto silencio que su voz se sentía irreal, sorprendiendo a todos.

Sam parpadeó, desconcertada, hasta que al fin entendió la pregunta.

—Lilian Riddle.

Jamie asintió.

—Me suena el nombre, pero ¿no era casada? Creía recordar que su apellido era algo así como Mension.

—Manson. Era el apellido de mi padre. Pero mamá nunca lo usó.

El sargento Cronulles alzó una ceja.

—¿Y eso? No es lo usual.

Sam se encogió de hombros, no le gustaba hablar de ella o de su familia.

—No lo sé, nunca pregunté.—y era la verdad.

Roger le dirigió una mirada severa a Erick, recordándole que no era asunto de su incumbencia. Jamie sonreía con esa serena calma que lo volvía tan diferente a los demás.

—Quizá le gustaba más su apellido natal—comentó, restándole tensión a la situación.

No se comentó más de ese tema.

La caminata continuó silenciosa durante unos diez minutos más, hasta que Roger rompió el silencio.

—General ¿tiene alguna idea de dónde estamos?

Jamie colocó su mano sobre la pared húmeda, frunciendo el ceño.

—Tengo un presentimiento, pero no estoy seguro.

—¿Señor?—el tono e Roger invitaba a continuar su explicación.

—Creo que este túnel conduce a la Madriguera.

Erick y Roger intercambiaron miradas confundidas, Sam fue la única que se sorprendió de verdad. Jamie se detuvo para ver las expresiones expectantes de su equipo. Erick, guiado por una curiosidad más grande, preguntó.

—¿Qué es la Madriguera, señor?

Jamie le dedicó a Sam una sonrisa cómplice.

—Creo que tú lo sabes ¿cierto?

Sam se quedó congelada, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, las memorias regresando a su mente una tras otra en una avalancha de nostalgia.

—Mi madre me contó historias, pero creía que era un simple cuento para niños—frunció los labios, preguntándose si había escogido las palabras adecuadas.

—Tú madre era una mujer como muy pocas, Sam, yo tuve el placer de conocerla—le explicó Jamie—Ella creía realmente en la República y en sus Guardianes, por eso ella emprendió esa búsqueda del cayado de Jack Frost, de cual tristemente ya conocemos el resultado.

Jamie miró a Sam con expresión de disculpa, pero ella permanecía inmutable, ya no permitía que el recuerdo de su madre la entristeciera.

—¿Jack Frost?—dijo Erick—¡Pero si ese es un cuento de niños!

—No lo es—la expresión de Jamie era severa—en la República Equilibrium, Jack era el Guardián de la diversión y el espíritu del invierno. La Madriguera, que creo es en donde estamos, era el hogar de otro guardián muy poderoso, Aster Bunnymund.

—El Conejo de Pascua—Roger recordaba esa leyenda, era la favorita de sus propios padres.—Pero la leyenda dice que la Madriguera es una tierra perdida, donde la primavera es eterna y la tierra fértil.

—¡Tierra fértil!—se mofó Erick, con desdén—Esos son cuentos. Todo el mundo sabe que la tierra es polvorienta y gris, y que las cosechas son duras, tardadas y difíciles. Esos cuentos de la tierra fértil son sólo para consolarnos y poder dormir en las noches de hambre.

—No lo son—Jamie se veía severo—Antes la tierra era así, fértil. Pero Perséfone usó su magia oscura para volverla estéril. No obstante, si mal no recuerdo, la Madriguera es inmune a esa maldición, así que debería estar intacta.

—Mi general, disculpe mi escepticismo, pero siempre he creído que estos son cuentos de niños—continuó Erick—¿Estamos en la búsqueda de una leyenda infantil?

—No es un cuento, y sí, estamos buscándola—la mirada de Jamie era desafiante—Man in Moon nos dio estas coordenadas, debemos descubrir qué es este lugar y estoy casi seguro que se trata de la madriguera. Aunque sólo Manny sabe cómo accederemos a ella.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—La madriguera es impenetrable para cualquiera que no sea el Conejo de Pascua, tiene un hechizo muy poderoso.

—¿Y cómo es que estamos aquí?.—la desesperación era evidente en los generales.

—Porque estamos en los túneles, no en la madriguera en sí—Jamie se veía preocupado—Espero que encontremos una forma de entrar.

—La leyenda dice que personas de corazón puro pueden acceder a la madriguera—comentó Sam, recordando esa parte del cuento.

—¡Hasta aquí llegamos!—Erick resopló—¿Quién en este mundo puede tener corazón puro?

—Un niño—replicó Jamie, haciendo que todos guardaran silencio repentinamente.

Luego siguieron caminando.

.

Pitch estaba sentado en el negro y alto trono del salón, le encantaba la expresión de las personas, de completo pánico, cuando lo veían a él sentado como emperador oscuro. Era divertido, y también, reafirmaba su autoridad sobre sus compañeros dictadores, en quienes no tenía la confianza suficiente por razones obvias. Eran oscuros y malvados como él, y no dudaba que algún día, de tener poder suficiente, lo atacarían. Estaba en constante tensión por eso.

Pero ahora su tensión tenía relación con el asunto de la Madriguera. En el salón, con él, estaban los dictadores: Perséfone, Ares y Eris le miraban interrogantes.

—Estaba desarrollando una guerra atroz, Pitch—le dijo Ares—Dime ¿qué quieres?

Un corcel negro apareció al lado de Ares, relinchando agudo y sorprendiéndolo, el caballo galopó hasta Pitch, desprendiendo un poco de arena negra que él sostuvo en sus pálidas manos, y se desvaneció en la oscuridad del trono.

—¿Reconocen esto?—la arena negra en manos de Pitch formó un símbolo extraño, un patrón rodeado de un ovalo, similar a un huevo…

—¿El símbolo de Bunnymund?—Eris estaba escéptica—¿Y?

—Alguien ha entrado a los túneles de la madriguera.

—No creo que eso sea relevante—dijo Ares con voz arrogante—No entrarán en la madriguera, nadie puede entrar ahí ¡ni nosotros!

—Y seguro se perderán en ese laberinto, muriendo de hambre—Eris sonrió ante esa imagen.

Perséfone era la única que permanecía en silencio, sus ojos cerrados le daban la impresión de que estaba dormitando, cuando en realidad pensaba. Pitch la veía atento, ella era la más inteligente de esos tres, a veces creía que más inteligente que él, y por eso la mantenía bien vigilada.

—Man in Moon está cuidando a quienes entraron a los túneles—les dijo Pitch—Seguramente los guiará hasta la entrada de la madriguera.

—Pero nadie…

—¡Les debo recordad, imbéciles, que Bunnymund es el único guardián que no sellamos!—dos corceles aparecieron al lado de Pitch, relinchando—¡Y casualmente humanos entraron al laberinto, guiados por Man in Moon! ¿Tengo que explicarles con manzanas que no es una coincidencia?

Eris frunció el ceño, haciendo desaparecer la manzana dorada que usualmente estaba en sus manos. Ares resopló. Perséfone abrió sus ojos.

—¿Crees que Bunnymund esté en su madriguera, Pitch?—la suave voz de Perséfone escondía en su tono femenino la dulzura de la muerte—Nosotros no podemos tener acceso a ella, si se escondió ahí, nunca podríamos saberlo.

—No estoy seguro—respondió Pitch, acariciando un corcel—Bunnymund es necio, y seguro nos habría intentado atacar, pero tampoco es tonto, así que lo hubiera hecho de forma inteligente.

—¿Estará relacionado con esa dichosa resistencia?

—No—respondió Ares—La resistencia no tiene fuerzas mágicas aliadas.

—Pero es cierto que Bunnymund no fue sellado con los demás Guardianes—comentó Eris, cruzándose de brazos—Aunque nunca más supimos de él, lo dimos por muerto…

—Quizá no sea Bunnymund quien esté en la madriguera, pero sí algún poder mágico—continuó Perséfone—La madriguera era el núcleo mágico de Bunnymund, y ahí podían guardarse muy bien diversas reliquias.

—Reliquias que de caer en manos humanas, estaríamos en problemas—Pitch suspiró—Hay que eliminar a esos humanos.

—Yo me haré cargo de eso—Ares desenvaino la espada que colgaba de su cinturón, alzándola—Será divertido.

—Recuerda que están siendo protegidos por Man in Moon, Ares—le recordó suavemente Perséfone.

—Ese espíritu no tiene mucho poder aquí, desde que escapó cobardemente a la luna—Ares miraba detenidamente el filo de su espada, complacido—será fácil.

—Ve, pues—dijo Pitch con algo de fastidio, los corceles desapareciendo en las sombras—Me enfocaré en saber qué rayos le pasó a ese desgraciado de Bunnymund.

Eris sonrió y, con la manzana dorada en su mano derecha, tronó los dedos desapareciendo. Ares blandió su espada y se esfumó con un grito de guerra. Sólo Perséfone se quedó, viendo detenidamente a Pitch. Sus largos brazos se perdían en los pliegues grises de su túnica, pero emergieron como dos hermosos bloques de mármol blanco cuando invocó con ambas manos una visión.

—El orbe está perdiendo su energía maligna—comentó—te preocupa que el sello pueda romperse ¿verdad?

Pitch no quiso responder.

—Dudo que Ares cumpla su cometido, se desespera rápido—la visión en sus manos desapareció—Deberemos prepararnos, quizá enfrentemos pronto alguna magia poderosa.

—Espero te equivoques, Perséfone.

Esbozó una sonrisa tan ligera, tan suave, que era casi imperceptible.

—Podría ser—y desapareció.

.

El túnel los llevó a otro túnel mucho más grande, en donde podían caminar todos juntos a un ritmo más rápido. Había piedras en el techo que resplandecían sólo lo suficiente para ver mejor el camino. Jamie les dijo que estaban acercándose, y todos se emocionaron ante la perspectiva de terminar ya esa confusa misión. El enorme túnel tenía césped y alguna que otra flor. Sam no recordaba haber visto flores tan bonitas en su vida.

El túnel terminó con una puerta de piedra tallada, que tenía un ovalo (como un huevo) con diseños variados en su interior. Jamie colocó una mano sobre la puerta, sintiendo la dureza de la roca y su aspereza.

—¿Y ahora qué?—preguntó Erick, Jamie suspiró.

—Acamparemos aquí, ya debemos descansar. Mañana veremos cómo entrar.

Los hombres voltearon y comenzaron a armar sus tiendas, Sam se quedó contemplando la puerta de piedra, expectante, algo le decía que tenía que acercarse. Con cuidado, colocó su mano sobre los diversos símbolos, y pudo sentir cómo el medallón que estaba escondido bajo su blusa comenzaba a brillar.

Asustada, Sam se separó de la puerta, el medallón dejó de brillar y, respirando agitadamente, se volteó para poner su tienda. No debía repetir eso.

.

Ares tenía puesta su armadura y cabalgaba un corcel de pesadilla, un grupo de sombras de arena negra estaban atrás de él. Había detectado rápidamente a los humanos en el laberinto de la madriguera, y estaba dispuesto a acabar con ellos lo más rápido posible. No permitiría que nadie dijera que Ares no cumplía con su palabra. Orgulloso, blandió su espada, entonando un grito de guerra.

Las sombras corrieron cruzando rápidamente el túnel llegando en menos de lo esperado a donde estaba el improvisado campamento de Jamie y su tropa. Aún no estaban dormidos, así que salieron rápido con sus armas en alto para enfrentarse a las sombras. Tenían espadas, que usaban para cortar la forma humanoide de la arena negra, pero ésta se disipaba sólo por un momento antes de formar una nueva sombra y atacar.

Valientes, Erick y Roger comenzaron a pelear, aún sabiendo que probablemente no tendrían oportunidad de ganar.

—¡Nos encontraron, general!

Jamie peleaba con su propia espada, tenía en sus manos un dispositivo de comunicación, el cual arrojó rápidamente a Sam, ella lo atrapó como pudo mientras se cubría de una sombra.

—¡Llama al cuartel!—le dijo Jamie, golpeando a una sombra.

Sam se pegó al muro y alzó un escudo, protegiéndose de una sombra, mientras aplanaba rápidamente los botones del dispositivo. Pronto se escuchó una voz del cuartel, pidiendo información.

—¡Ayuda!—gritó Sam—¡Ayuda, por favor!

Erick consiguió golpear a la sombra que atacaba a Sam, pero ésta se regeneró tan rápidamente, que Sam se vio obligada aponerse de pie y pegarle con su escudo, rodando por el suelo, su espada estaba en la tienda de campaña y necesitaba alcanzarla pronto.

 _—¿Coordenadas?—_ escuchó que preguntaban a través del dispositivo.

Sam se protegió de otra sombra, consiguiendo mandar las coordenadas al cuartel, pero el segundo de distracción provocó que otra sombra se le acercara por detrás, pegándole en la nuca y tumbándola. Atolondrada por el dolor, Sam se volteó y colocó su escudo frente a la cabeza. Una sombra le rasguñó la pierna, y el dolor la hizo reaccionar para ponerse de pie y buscar su espada.

—¡Son demasiadas!—gritó Roger, cansado y herido de su hombro, mientras golpeaba otra sombra—¡Se regeneran muy rápido!

Jamie lo sabía, y miraba hacia la puerta de piedra, pensando que si la cruzaban estarían a salvo, pero ¿cómo?

Sam gritó de dolor cuando otra sombra le pegó por la espalda, tumbándola. En el suelo, Sam alcanzó su escudo y con él golpeó a otra sombra, pero se sabía rodeada, se sentó y se recargó en la puerta de piedra, la cual ante su tacto provocó que su medallón brillara intensamente.

El brillo del medallón asustó a las sombras, quienes aullaron y se alejaron de Sam. Los demás voltearon a verla, Sam no se soltó de la puerta, haciendo que el medallón aumentara su brillo. Los símbolos tallados también comenzaron a brillar. Jamie reconoció pronto la magia, con su espada en alto gritó:

—¡Todos con Sam!

Las sombras no se acercaban al brillo, haciendo que Ares interviniera. Todos se asustaron cuando vieron al malvado dios de la guerra, portando su brillante armadura y con la espada desenvainada, lista para asesinar. Sam se esforzaba por mantenerse ecuánime, pero estaba asustadísima. Sólo Jamie se veía sereno.

Ares miró el medallón que resplandecía, y frunció el ceño.

—¿De dónde lo sacaste?

Se bajó del corcel de un salto, acercándose a los cuatro humanos. Jamie colocó su mano sobre la de Sam, impidiéndole que soltara la puerta, y con señas mandó a los dos sargentos para que tampoco la soltaran. Musitó por lo bajo viejas palabras, casi olvidadas, de un conjuro.

—Sam, cuando te diga, debes gritar "Charaid" ¿entendiste?—le dijo Jamie, apremiante.

Sam veía atentamente a Ares, que se acercaba.

—¿¡Entendiste!?

—S-sí—apenas pudo encontrar su voz.

Ares estaba ya frente a ellos, y estiraba su mano para ver mejor el medallón. Paralizada, Sam sólo podía ver cómo esa mano intentaba sujetar aquel preciado regalo que le dio su madre, el cual aún brillaba con una luz cálida.

Los ojos de Ares se abrieron con asombro, casi con miedo.

—Esto es…

—¡Ahora!—gritó Jamie.

Sam cerró los ojos, esmerándose en recordar.

—¡Sam!

 _Samantha, reacciona._

 _¡Samantha!_

—¡Charaid!—gritó, sorprendiéndose a sí misma.

Y la puerta entera brilló.

.

El brillo intenso cegó a todos. La puerta se abrió, dejando que Sam, Jamie, Roger y Erick entraran, pero el hechizo de protección destruyó a todas las sombras y detuvo a Ares, cerrando la puerta frente a sus narices, impidiéndole acceder a la legendaria Madriguera de Aster Bunnymund.

Sam abrió los ojos, confundida. Jamie estaba inclinado frente a ella, llamándola.

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó el general, ella parpadeó.

Erick y Roger estaban sentados y estupefactos. Con cuidado, Sam se sentó, viendo a su alrededor. Un jadeo quedó atrapado en su garganta cuando vio, a lo lejos, la laguna con aguas más cristalinas que en su vida jamás contempló. El césped era de un verde intenso, cubierto de gotas de rocío, y había mil flores de mil colores perfumando el aire.

Jame tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, estaba de pie contemplando todo el paisaje.

—Es…

—No puede ser…

—La Madriguera—les confirmó Jamie, bastante emocionado.

Sam estaba quieta, viendo todo con asombro. Recordó los cuentos de su madre, cuando le narraba sobre la hermosa madriguera, un reino de primavera eterna, pero todas esas descripciones se quedaban cortas a lo que sus ojos veían. En su vida nunca antes contempló un lugar tan hermoso y pacífico, donde las mariposas revoloteaban seguras alrededor de flores y sobre lagunas.

Sus ojos también se llenaron de lágrimas "¡Madre!" pensó "¡Qué feliz serías de haber visto esto!" ¿por qué la vida tenía que ser tan injusta, impidiéndole a su madre contemplar esos sus bellos cuentos realizados?

Pero ese encanto se rompió cuando Roger se inclinó a su lado, ansioso.

—¿Qué _demonios_ es esto?—preguntó, con voz contenida, señalando el medallón de Sam.

Ella lo sujetó en sus manos, asustada, pero decidida a no decir nada.

.

 _3140 año lunar._

 _—Párate derecho—dijo su padre—Erguido, porte orgulloso, voz solemne, sé cuidadoso ¿entendiste?_

 _Jamie asintió, llevando a cabo las instrucciones de su padre. Estaba nervioso, pero sabía que si su padre lo notaba se molestaría. Mantuvo su postura mientras veía a la puerta abrirse, una silueta se vio a lo lejos, entrando a la sala. Contuvo la respiración sin darse cuenta, repentinamente más asustado que antes._

 _—Gobernador Bennet—saludó Aster Bunnymund, uno de los espíritus más poderosos del mundo, Guardián de la esperanza y Espíritu de la primavera.—Qué bueno verle._

 _Su padre saludó con una sonrisa y una inclinación._

 _—Señor, le presento a mi primogénito, Jamie Bennet—lo señaló—Espero que algún día siga mis pasos._

 _Los ojos verdes de Aster analizaron a Jamie. A pesar de ser un guardián afable, todos sabían que Aster era poco paciente y temperamental, en pocas palabras, alguien de quien cuidarse, alguien que no quieres de enemigo por nada del mundo, y con el cual era preferible tener la mejor relación posible._

 _—Señor.—saludó Jamie con timidez, bajando la mirada._

 _—Un gusto, muchacho—ante el tono de voz suave, Jamie se relajó—Eres muy joven ¿qué edad tienes?_

 _—Veinte años, señor._

 _—¡Apenas veinte! Bueno, se ve que eres un buen joven—sonrió Aster—Conozco a su hermana, es todo un encanto._

 _—Sophie suele causar ese efecto en las personas—comentó su padre, complacido por el carisma de su bella hija._

 _—Y tienes un muy buen hijo. Felicidades, gobernador, todos quisiera tener su suerte._

 _—Gracias, señor._

 _Aster metió su mano en el bolso del pantalón y sacó una figurita tallada con forma de hoja, dándosela a Jamie._

 _—Si algún día ocupas algo, no dudes en pedirlo—le dijo—Sólo háblale a la hoja, y yo lo sabré. Suerte, Jamie. Nos vemos, gobernador._

 _—Adiós señor._

 _Aster se despidió y siguió caminando, Jamie contempló la hoja en su mano, ignorando las felicitaciones de su padre, preguntándose si algún día habría de usar ese favor._

* * *

*Charaid, del gaélico irlandés "chàraid" significa _pareja._

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Ojalá les haya gustado c: espero subir pronto, en un día o dos, el próximo capítulo.

Gracias por leer!

chao!


	4. El Libro de los Guardianes

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

 **¡** **H** ola a todos! ¿cómo se la pasaron en su Año Nuevo? espero que lo hayan disfrutado bastante. Yo cumplí años hace dos días, así que apenas había encontrado el tiempo para escribir, pero aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo para este curioso fic XD Espero lo disfruten mucho. Y a quienes ya regresaron a clases, les deseo lo mejor, igual para quienes iniciaron sus actividades laborales ¡les espera un maravilloso año lleno de asombro, esperanza y diversión! ;)

Los comentarios ya los respondí por medio de PM C:

sin más por ahora ¡a leer!

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **El Libro de los Guardianes**

 **.**

 **o0o**

Libro de las Pascuas, capítulo 1, versículo 20-23

Y encontrará en su más aparente enemigo el complemento que a su vida hacía falta. Y serán eternos aliados, unidos por un afecto más allá de la comprensión. Y su unión se convertirá en salvación.

 **o0o**

 _ **.**_

 _2500 año lunar._

 _Aster suspiró, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de gran recelo, asomándose al salón en donde reposaba el Libro de los Guardianes. Ahí estaba otra vez ese mocoso, Jack Frost pasaba sus pálidas manos sobre aquellas páginas y leía su contenido. Cuando no estaba repartiendo nieve y diversión alrededor del mundo, Jack solía leer, y muy seguido buscaba con ansiedad en las hojas del Libro de los Guardianes, esperando a que algo nuevo se les revelara._

 _El Libro de los Guardianes era una reliquia invaluable. Los Grandes Espíritus, esos cuyos poderes sobrepasaban su imaginación, más allá del universo y del tiempo, escribían ahí. En las hojas del Libro estaban contenidas las historias del planeta, de los espíritus, de la humanidad. Conforme los sucesos iban aconteciendo, aparecían en las páginas de dicho libro las nuevas palabras que el Destino redactaba._

 _Era bastante extenso, y se dividía en libros menores, capítulos y versículos, volviendo la lectura más sencilla. Como también contenía historias y normas, el Libro de los Guardianes se imprimía y repartía gratuitamente entre la población, para que las personas tuvieran acceso a esos conocimientos. El Gran Consejo mantenía el libro original en el Palacio Principal, y de vez en cuando revisaban que no hubiera revelaciones nuevas, pero Jack Frost constantemente lo leía._

 _Jack Frost ¿Qué clase de nombre era ese? Sonaba… frío. Existía desde hace muchos siglos, y lo conocía casi ese mismo tiempo, aunque nunca se llevaron bien. Era de esperarse, pensaba él. Jack Frost era espíritu del invierno, y él, Aster Bunnymund, espíritu de la primavera. Era opuestos, antagónicos, enemigos naturales. Tampoco se odiaban… del todo, pero no podían considerarse buenos amigos._

 _Había algo en Jack que lo sacaba de quicio. Acaso sería su cabello blanco como la nieve, su piel pálida, sus ojos azules como el hielo, o su estúpida sonrisa siempre alegre. Todo se lo tomaba como un juego. Tenía sentido, era Guardián de la diversión, pero ¿por qué su comportamiento debía rozar siempre lo irresponsable?_

 _—¿Qué buscas?—preguntó, extrañamente molesto ante la idea de que Jack buscara escritos nuevos en el Libro de los Guardianes._

 _Jack se sorprendió, seguro no lo había escuchado._

 _—Esperaba encontrar algún libro nuevo, pero nada…sigue exactamente igual._

 _—¿Y qué?_

 _—¿No tienes un poco de curiosidad?—inquirió—No se ha revelado nada desde que se escribió el Libro de la República, hace casi quinientos años._

 _—Hemos conseguido paz y armonía en este mundo ¿qué más podría escribirse? No ocupamos nada más._

 _Jack frunció el ceño._

 _—No, algo más deberá pasar._

 _—No sucederá sólo porque tú lo quieres._

 _—Yo no quiero que pase nada, es simple lógica—sujetó su cayado con más fuerza—La historia no puede congelarse porque sí._

 _—¡Tonterías!—sabía que tenía razón, pero no deseaba admitirlo—¿estarás leyendo ese libro todo el día?_

 _Jack se encogió de hombros._

 _—"y el sabio que calla otorga la verdad al necio que grita"—comentó Aster—Libro del Norte, capítulo 54, versículo 3. No sirve de nada que lo leas todo el día si no lo aplicas, Frostbite._

 _—¿Cómo me dijiste?_

 _Aster, quien estaba dándose la vuelta, se quedó quieto. No había su intención llamarlo así, simplemente se escapó de sus labios._

 _—"¿Y que sería de este mundo sin el calor del amor y la bondad de los amigos?" Libro de la Familia, capítulo 66, versículo 4—Jack tenía una burlona sonrisa en el rostro—Hasta hoy no creí que fueras mi amigo._

 _—¡Pues sigue sin creerlo!—respondió en un arrebato, enfadado consigo mismo._

 _—Como tú digas—Jack se asomó al balcón del salón—Nos vemos después, canguro._

 _Le guiñó el ojo y de un salto el aire lo elevó, Aster gritó algo más, pero se quedó quieto, viendo cómo se perdía la sombra de Jack entre las nubes, y luego viendo hacia el Libro en el atril. Jack tenía razón en preocuparse, pero no quería perder tiempo ni energía en eso._

 _._

 _2600 año lunar._

 _—¿Crees que debamos preocuparnos?—preguntó Jack, pasando su mano suavemente sobre la portada del Libro de los Guardianes._

 _—Yo más bien creo que es algo que se escapa de nuestro control—comentó Aster, viendo la expresión angustiada de su compañero._

 _Jack asintió. Le tenía respeto y algo de aprecio a ese libro. Cuando se pasmaron en papel las palabras que formaron el Libro de la Familia, fue el momento en que los Guardianes Naturales y los Guardianes de la Infancia se formaron como tal. Antes de eso, eran espíritus que iba de allá para acá usando sus poderes en búsqueda de un propósito. Como poseedor de poderes invernales, Jack no era particularmente apreciado, más bien era temido y se le veía con recelo. Al formarse los Guardianes y, posteriormente, el Gran Consejo, Jack comenzó a tener autoridad y amigos._

 _En las palabras del Libro de los Guardianes se podía leer pasado, presente y, ocasionalmente, el futuro. Pero habían transcurrido siglos desde que una nueva palabra fue puesta en él, y Jack estaba angustiado. Sin esa guía, no sabía que esperar, y no podía hacer nada más que cumplir con su deber y aguardar pacientemente a que algo sucediera._

 _Aster miró a Jack detenidamente. Era un espíritu inquieto, curioso y responsable. Debajo de esa fachada despreocupada, Jack estaba ansioso por pertenecer a algo y cumplir debidamente sus obligaciones. Era un espíritu invernal dedicado y un guardián devoto, pero aún así se encontraba ansioso. El Libro de los Guardianes hablaba de la República Equilibrium, y nada más. Ya no daba pistas de un futuro, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido al consagrarse la República, y eso no era posible._

 _Entendía por qué Jack estaba angustiado, y también sabía que Jack deseaba aclarar cosas de su persona. A diferencia de otros seres, Jack fue humano antes que espíritu, y la historia de su vida tenía huecos, mismos que esperaba se fueran revelando en un futuro. Mas sin una guía ¿cómo hacerlo?_

 _Aster abrazó a Jack por la cintura y le besó la mejilla, deseando con todo su corazón poder ayudarle, aunque sabía que era imposible._

 _—Pronto, antes de que nos demos cuenta, algo se revelará.—le dijo.—No te angusties de más Frostbite._

 _—Gracias Bunny._

 _Aster no dejaba que nadie le llamara Bunny, excepto él ¡Qué curioso era el destino! Jamás se esperó que Jack llenara el vacío que sentía en su ser desde que tenía memoria. Que sólo abrazando su fresca piel encontraría felicidad para su corazón._

 _Pero Jack no ponía atención a la emoción de su pareja, los ojos azules del espíritu invernal seguían posados en el Libro. Había tristeza en esos ojos, y Aster reconoció perfectamente esa expresión. Estaba pensando en Pippa, y en el pasado que dolía cargar, en un pasado rodeado de preguntas, un problema que Aster no podía ayudarle a resolver y a veces tampoco le podía consolar._

 _Sintiéndose impotente, Aster besó la coronilla de Jack, y lo abrazó con más fuerza, esperando que su cariño le ayudara a sentirse menos triste y pensando en qué rayos podría hacer para ayudarlo, para ser útil._

 _._

 _3000 año lunar._

 _Tooth revoloteaba ansiosa en el salón, sus haditas la seguían murmurando inentendibles frases de consuelo. Cuando Sandman entró a la habitación y la vio, su primer pensamiento fue que algo malo estaba pasando, pero nada a su alrededor le daba indicios de que su presentimiento fuese correcto. Consternado, se acercó al hada y creó un signo de interrogación con su arena dorada._

 _—¡Sandy! ¡Qué bueno verte!—Tooth revoloteó colocándose a su altura—Está apareciendo un nuevo escrito en el Libro de los Guardianes._

 _Impresionado, Sandy volteó hacia un atril de madera bellamente tallada al fondo del salón. Sobre el atril estaba un libro, grande y de hojas doradas, con un encuadernado de cuero cosido y decorado con joyas. El libro brillaba, al acercarse, descubrió que sobre las hojas el brillo imprimía nuevas palabras._

 _Volteó hacia Tooth, y formó con su arena tres siluetas._

 _—Les he mandado un mensaje a los demás—le dijo—Pero aún no me responden._

 _Sandman le dijo a base de señas que iría personalmente a avisarles. Tooth permaneció inmóvil, sin escuchar a sus haditas que revoloteaban a su alrededor, sus ojos violetas contemplaron el Libro de los Guardianes. Habían pasado tantos siglos, casi el milenio desde la última revelación ¿Por qué justo ahora esto estaba pasando?_

 _Con cuidado, Tooth se acercó. El resplandor desapareció y se contemplaron con claridad todas las nuevas hojas impresas por designios. Asustada, Tooth leyó el título del nuevo texto "Libro de las Profecías". Simplemente con el título, tuvo un mal presentimiento._

 _Un muy mal presentimiento._

 _._

 _2600 año lunar._

 _¿Consternación? No, esa no era la palabra ¿impacto? Se le acercaba más ¿chocante? Sí, quizá era eso. Chocante. Es decir, que le causaba un shock instantáneo a quien se enterara de la noticia. Y es que, alrededor del mundo, nadie hubiera podido imaginar algún día que Aster Bunnymund y Jack Frost se harían pareja._

 _Todos sabían que no eran los mejores amigos. Incluso en las reuniones del Gran Consejo, procuraban sentarse apartados. Tampoco eran enemigos, simplemente su relación era muy intensa. Se fastidiaban con facilidad y discutían. Norte, Sandman y Toothiana habían agotado esfuerzos y recursos intentando mejorar esa relación, y los otros espíritus aprendieron con los años a que, mientras más lejos estaban uno del otro, era mejor._

 _¿Cómo había sucedido? Era algo que ellos nunca quisieron explicar, aunque sus compañeros Guardianes tenían varias sospechas. Sandy era el más observador y pronto notó la tensión que había entre esos dos justo cuando terminó la Pascua del año 2568. Esa Pascua tuvo la complicación de que el invierno se extendió unas semanas más, en un desequilibrio elemental que Serafina y Jack hicieron todo lo posible por contrarrestar sin éxito. "Suele pasar" dijo Serafina, pues la naturaleza es indomable, aún para los espíritus naturales._

 _A pesar de esto, Aster se enfadó con la situación, pues las nevadas impidieron que la Pascua se celebrara debidamente en varias regiones del mundo. Jack intervino, en su labor de Guardián de la diversión, para hacer que los niños se divirtieran a pesar de la Pascua arruinada, pero eso seguía sin ser suficiente. Aster estaba tan enojado que lo enfrentó._

 _La pelea del '68 tuvo la intensidad suficiente para provocar una pequeña ventisca en Noruega, debido al enfado de Jack. No comprendía porqué Aster estaba tan molesto, si ni siquiera fue su culpa. Ya después de varios días, Bunnymund le pidió disculpar a Jack, reconociendo que su reclamo se había salido de proporción. Los demás espíritus suspiraron aliviados cuando ambos Guardianes acordaron una tregua._

 _Terminado el invierno, Jack se retiró a un pequeño complejo que tenía en América del Norte, donde solía descansar. Estaba recorriendo unos bosques cuando se encontró con Aster, quien había empezado con su trabajo de llevar la primavera al hemisferio norte. Intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras, algo tensas, y cada quien se fue por su lado. No volvieron a verse hasta que se reencontraron en una reunión del Gran Consejo._

 _Después siguió una reunión de la Cámara Espiritual, donde atendieron algunos problemas de espíritus menores. En un intermedio de la sesión, Jack salió al balcón respingando, cuando Aster fue por él para que regresaran a la reunión, ambos comentaron sobre lo tedioso que era tanta burocracia._

 _—Es la consecuencia de ser gobernante—dijo Aster, con un tono algo brusco—Tenemos que encargarnos de muchas cosas._

 _—No pedí serlo—replicó Jack, ofuscado y malhumorado, aunque intentó mejorar su humor para el resto de la sesión._

 _Aster estaba de acuerdo, aunque no quería admitirlo. En la próxima reunión que tuvieron, ésta vez de los puros Guardianes de la Infancia, Jack se relajó. La sesión fue en Santoff Claussen, el hogar de Norte en el Polo Norte, así que pudo dar varias vueltas con las brisas heladas hasta que su mal humor se lo llevó el hielo. Brindaron, platicaron y festejaron otro año más de una buena vida en la República Equilibrium._

 _¿Ahí había ocurrido? Sí, ahí ocurrió. Ambos bebieron, y aunque no estaban completamente borrachos, sí estaban lo suficientemente ebrios como para no percatarse de que Tooth y Sandy ya se habían ido, y que Norte los dejó solos porque un yeti demandó su atención. Palabras más, palabras menos, terminaron confesándose admiración mutua, siento Jack el más sorprendido de esa charla "Nunca comprenderé cómo consigues hacer que todo sea un juego, yo no puedo hacer eso" le dijo Aster con verdadera admiración, sonrojando a Jack._

 _Se vieron poco después, la primavera dio paso al verano y se encontraron en los bosques de América del Norte. Platicaron buena parte de la tarde sobre lo que les gustaba de la naturaleza. A Jack le gustaban mucho las flores, y Aster (quien odiaba admitirlo) podía contemplar por horas los copos de nieve. En respuesta, se vieron una semana después, Jack creándole una pequeña lluvia de copos de nieve perfectos, y Aster dándole un manojo de flores traídas de su madriguera._

 _En algún punto de su nueva amistad se percataron de que no era propiamente algo de amigos. Les gustaba estar juntos, les gustaba hacer feliz al otro, disfrutaban de sus risas, su compañía y… del contacto físico. No, eso no podía ser amistad._

 _Incluso para ellos fue chocante. Aster había tenido algo parecido a una pareja en su planeta de origen, pero fue mujer. Y Jack no recordaba haberse sentido atraído por otra persona en toda su vida. Cuando lo hablaron, después de varias indirectas y algunas discusiones, creyeron que lo mejor era no continuar con aquello. Pero esa intención se desvaneció tan rápido como se derrite la nieve bajo el sol veraniego._

 _No podían ya ignorarlo, y empezaron a salir. Quizá era momentáneo, pensaron. Sólo se gustaban, sólo había tensión sexual, eso era todo. Eventualmente se desvanecería y volverían a ser como antes. Pero no sucedió así, claro está. Su enamoramiento se hizo más profundo, su cariño crecía, las discusiones intensas dieron paso a reconciliaciones cada vez más preciosas._

 _En qué momento comenzó a ser amor era algo que no podían definir, pero comenzaron a amarse con toda su alma. En los espíritus mágicos, el amor causa cambios profundos que se vuelven eternos. Ahora sus existencias estarían relacionadas para siempre, y se sentían contentos con eso. Todos los espíritus estaban impresionados, y las personas también quedaron impactadas ¿Jack Frost y Aster Bunnymund, una pareja?_

 _Como sus magias eran muy poderosas, su unión también proyectó mayor energía mágica por parte de ambos. Su relación los volvía más poderosos, causando consternación principalmente en Serafina. Como madre naturaleza, les habló de los riesgos que corrían si sus dones elementales se salían de control. Pero Jack y Aster ya habían pensado en eso y lo tenían presente, creando sus propios conjuros para evitarlo._

 _Lo más importante era su felicidad. Ambos eran muy felices juntos. Se hicieron constantes regalos, siendo los más conocidos dos regalos muy simbólicos: un medallón con la luna y una perla que Jack le dio a Bunnymund, como conjuro de protección, y un brazalete de oro blanco con un zafiro en forma de gota de agua, rodeado por copos de nieve hechos con plata, regalo de Aster a Jack. El medallón y el brazalete se hicieron tan famosos, que las parejas en todo el mundo hicieron sus réplicas y se los regalaban como señal de amor eterno._

 _Pero esos regalos no sólo serían conjuros de protección. Al hacerse con el amor y con su magia, al pasar los siglos ambos regalos adquirirían su propia identidad mágica, convirtiéndose en reliquias muy poderosas. Ni Jack ni Aster se darían cuenta de eso hasta varios siglos después._

 _._

—¿Qué es eso?—repitieron la pregunta, con un tono más amistoso. Sam aún tenía el medallón oculto en sus manos y estaba inclinada sobre él, como si quisiera protegerlo con su cuerpo.

Jamie se inclinó estando a su altura, buscando tranquilizarla.

—Sam ¿alguien te dio ese medallón?

Los ojos azules de Sam se alzaron viendo fijamente a su general, y en ese momento una calma entró a su alma, haciéndola relajar un poco los hombros. El medallón emitió un suave brillo que nadie contempló.

—Mi madre me lo dio—dijo al fin—Cuando era una niña muy pequeña.

"Es tuyo" había dicho Lilian Riddle "Me lo dio mi propia madre cuando era pequeña, le pertenece a las mujeres de nuestra familia, pero no te olvides que es prestado, encanto. Cuando sea el momento de regresarlo, tú sabrás a quién" le guiñó el ojo, besó su frente y le colocó el medallón, sugiriéndole que lo llevara siempre oculto para no levantar sospechas ni los celos de sus hermanos mayores.

Jamie asintió, extendió una mano preguntándole si podía verlo. Algo más tranquila, Sam extendió el medallón hacia él, pero sin quitárselo. Jamie contempló la joya con detenimiento, apenas tocándola. Erick y Roger intercambiaron miradas curiosas, asustados e impresionados por lo que acababa de pasar.

—Es el medallón lunar—explicó, regresándoselo a Sam—Es muy poderoso, ahora entiendo por qué conseguimos entrar a la Madriguera.

Sam pasó la yema de sus dedos sobre los bordes del medallón, escuchando la explicación de su general. Erick suspiró, apretando ligeramente los puños.

—¿El medallón tiene la capacidad de entrar a la madriguera?—preguntó Roger, quien estaba digiriendo mejor la situación.

Jamie ayudó a Sam a que se pusiera de pie, ella no soltaba el medallón por nada del mundo. El general miró a los dos sargentos, colocando protectoramente un brazo sobre los hombros de la chica, quien se estremeció ante el gesto.

—No por sí solo. Este medallón pertenecía a Aster Bunnymund, y fue un regalo de Jack Frost. El medallón posee una gran cantidad de magia invernal, la magia de Jack.

¿El medallón poseía magia? Tenía sentido, después de todo había resplandecido momentos atrás. Pero Sam no recordaba momento alguno de su vida en que ese objeto fuera algo más que una joya bonita ¿por qué brillaba hasta ese momento? ¿por qué en ese lugar?

—Pero se supone que sólo Aster podía entrar a la madriguera ¿no?—inquirió Sam, dubitativa, recordando los cuentos que le narraba su madre de niña.

—La verdad, no sólo Aster podía entrar.—admitió Jamie—Había otro ser que podía, tenía el permiso de Bunnymund y era el único que entraba aparte de Aster. El propio Jack Frost tenía acceso a la madriguera.

—Pero ¿por qué?—inquirió Roger, debatiéndose en asimilar que todas esas historias de cuentos de hadas eran verdad.

Jamie esbozó una suave sonrisa, recordando una época lejana, aquellos años en que él era un chiquillo inquieto jugueteando por los jardines en la casa de su padre, en la República Equilibirum, recordando todo lo que había visto y escuchado.

—Jack era la pareja de Aster, supongo que fue por confianza, no estoy seguro, pero sí sé que Jack entraba a la madriguera, aunque no muy a menudo.—cuando conoció a Jack Frost, él le decía que consideraba la madriguera un lugar demasiado sagrado como para aprovecharse de la confianza de Aster, le gustaba darle su espacio.

¿Jack Frost pareja de Aster Bunnymund? Sam intentaba darle sentido a todo eso. Eran dos espíritus, pero tenían sentimientos ¿no? Podían enamorarse y buscar pareja, aunque nunca se imaginó que serían homosexuales. Se encogió de hombros, las personas en su mundo estaban demasiado preocupadas por sobrevivir como para ser homofóbicas. Roger asimilaba toda la información como lectura de enciclopedia. Y Erick intentaba, por todos los medios, creer lo que escuchaba.

Jamie contempló los rostros sorprendidos de sus soldados, él mismo quedó impactado cuando supo la relación de esos dos guardianes. Finalmente, tras algo de meditación, Roger pregunto:

—Pero si solo ellos dos podían entrar a la madriguera ¿por qué estamos dentro?

Los ojos ansiosos de Sam recorrieron el lugar otra vez, demasiado hermoso y perfecto, un completo paraíso. Ciertamente ¿Por qué estaban ahí dentro? El medallón en sus manos se sentía cálido ¿podía serlo, aún cuando su magia era invernal? ¿cómo funcionaba esa magia?

—Porque este collar tiene magia de Jack—explicó Jamie—Los conjuros que protegen la madriguera reconocieron la magia y nos dejaron pasar, creyendo que éramos Jack Frost.

—¿No era entonces un poco inseguro? Después de todo, este lugar era muy protegido ¿no?—preguntó Erick, pues era lo único que estaba entendiendo al fin.

—No, porque este medallón pertenecía a Aster, y nunca se lo quitaba. Era su posesión más valiosa.—Jamie recordó haber visto alguna vez cómo Aster jugueteaba con el medallón cuando estaba concentrado en algo.

—¿Y por qué rayos lo tengo yo?—la voz de Sam rayaba la ira, estaba al borde de un colapso emocional, incapaz de comprender cómo podía su familia tener un objeto mágico tan poderoso, cómo es que ella tenía tan valiosa reliquia colgando de su cuello.

Jamie miró a Sam fijo.

—Tu madre se llamaba Lilian, y era hija de Mary Riddle ¿verdad?

—Sí.—sí, una abuela que no conoció, pero que su madre había amado mucho.

Jamie respiró hondo, sus ojos se suavizaron, como preparándola para recibir información pesada.

—Mary Riddle era mi sobrina.—Jamie sonrió con tristeza al recordarla—Era hija de mi hermana, Sophie Bennet de Riddle, quien era una protegida de Aster. Cuando la República cayó, Sophie cuidó de muchos niños en Estambul y ayudó a Aster antes de que éste partiera al combate de Pitch. Mary y yo dedujimos que Aster le dio el medallón a Sophie para que se protegiera entrando a la Madriguera, diciéndole también la palabra que le daría acceso.

—¿Charaid?—preguntó Roger, recordándola.

—Sí, charaid. En lenguas antiguas significa pareja. Tengo entendido que es el conjuro que Jack Frost usaba para entrar a la madriguera. Usando ese conjuro y el medallón, Sophie hubiera podido entrar a la Madriguera engañando al encanto protector haciéndole creer que era Jack. Funcionó, pues así entramos nosotros.

—¿Y Sophie entró?—Roger parecía repentinamente más interesado. El semblante de Jamie se entristeció.

—No, Sophie murió en la invasión de pesadillas a Estambul—frunció los labios, cerrando los ojos—Pero le dio el medallón a su hija Mary, de entonces cuatro años. Ella creció protegida por algunos soldados de mi hermana que la cuidaron hasta que yo la encontré, muchos años después. De alguna milagrosa forma, Mary seguía siendo la misma, entusiasta y soñadora, como si nada malo hubiera pasado. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue su cambio, pues ella antes era morena, y cuando la encontré tenía el cabello platinado y los ojos azules.

—Como yo.—miraron a Sam, sorprendidos por su afirmación.

—Sí, como tú.—asintió Jamie—Jack Frost era así, pero más pálido, y su cabello era completamente blanco, como la nieve.

—¿Y eso que significa?—algo más calmada, lo que Sam necesitaba era respuestas.

—Tiene relación con el medallón ¿verdad?—dijo Erick, sorprendiendo a todos pues parecía que no estaba entiendo absolutamente nada.

—Creo que sí.—Jamie miró detenidamente el medallón en las manos de Sam—Mi teoría es que Mary absorbió algo de la magia que contiene el medallón, lo cual la hizo adquirir las características de los espíritus invernales: la palidez y el cabello claro. Esa magia la heredó a su hija, Lilian, y también la heredaste tú.

—Mis hermanos son morenos ¿por qué ellos no heredaron esa magia?

—Eso no lo sé, quizá sólo lo han heredado las mujeres porque son más parecidas a Sophie, y después de todo, Aster le dio el medallón a mi hermana, no a ustedes.

Sam cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño, armándose de valor para su siguiente pregunta.

—¿Así que tú eres mi familiar?

Roger y Erick intercambiaron miradas. Ciertamente, era lógico.

—Sí, soy tu tío abuelo.—y la voz del general sonaba casi tierna, como acariciando ese título.

—¿Y lo sabías?—miró fijamente a Jamie, como si con eso pudiera asimilarlo.

Jamie tardó en responder, debatiéndose contra una lejana pero siempre presente culpa, que sin embargo en varios sentidos era justificable.

—Sí, pero Mary y yo habíamos acordado mantener algo de distancia. Sabíamos que el medallón nos revelaría algún día el camino hacia la salvación, pero hasta entonces, era necesario proteger a la familia. Proteger a tu madre y a ti.

—¡Pero mamá desapareció hace años!—gritó ¿cómo hablaba de protección si ella había perdido a su madre hacia tanto tiempo?

El rostro de Jamie adquirió un semblante de completo dolor.

—Lamentablemente, no pudimos salvarla.—sus manos se volvieron puños—Nunca hemos sabido exactamente qué pasó, simplemente se esfumó en el aire.

Sam se llevó una mano a su sien, masajeándola suavemente. Todas las palabras que Jamie había pronunciado bailaban en su mente sin aparente sentido.

—Esto es demasiado por digerir, espero que lo entiendas.

—Samantha, no espero comprensión, pero si tu apoyo. Hace un siglo, Aster Bunnymund le dio ese medallón a mi hermana para protegerla y para darnos esperanza. Ahora gracias a esa magia estamos en la Madriguera, un lugar que durante décadas se consideró un cuento infantil ¿no crees que esto sucede por algo?

Erick y Roger intercambiaron miradas comprensivas, ciertamente aquello no podía ser una coincidencia. Erick se aclaró la garganta antes de preguntar.

—Es por eso que Man in Moon pidió que Samantha estuviera aquí ¿verdad, general?

—Sí.

Sam pensaba en otra cosa, las palabras desordenadas de Jamie repentinamente comenzaron a tener un orden.

—¿Estás diciendo que mi abuela conoció al Conejo de Pascua?—la incredulidad era palpable en su tono de voz—¿Qué la gloriosa república existió hace apenas cien años?

—Sí.—Jamie suspiró profundamente.

Erick, viendo a su general a los ojos, hizo la pregunta que todos tenían retumbando en sus mentes.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? Para toda la humanidad han pasado milenios desde que hubo paz en la tierra.

—Mi generación, la que habitaba la tierra cuando la Dictadura se implementó, fue masacrada. Pocos sobrevivimos. Quienes sobrevivieron quedaron enloquecidos por la conmoción, y sus hijos crecieron desdichados. Ustedes, que son nietos y bisnietos de mi generación, han vivido en una miseria tal que no pueden imaginar la grandeza de un gobierno que sucedió hace relativamente poco.

Ah, el tiempo y sus juegos, la mente y su limitada percepción. Sam, Roger y Erick intercambiaron profundas miradas de sorpresa.

—Entonces, todos los cuentos de mi madre…

—Esas historias para dormir que me decía la abuela…

—Los cuentos que usábamos para distraernos otros niños y yo…

—Son retazos de una realidad que sucedió hace décadas, cada vez más olvidada.—Jamie contemplaba esos rostros asombrados preguntándose cómo poder explicarles con palabras aquello que la imaginación no siempre contemplaba.

Las manos de Sam, inquietas y recorriendo cada detalle del medallón, apretaron con fuerza sus gemas, como si ese gesto pudiera calmarla en realidad. Miles de cuentos que su madre y a veces su padre le dijeron de niñita regresaron a su mente. Una línea de tiempo, perfectamente nítida, comenzó a tener sentido, y en esa línea su abuela era una niña inquieta que jugaba con el Conejo de Pascua y hacia muñecos de nieve con Jack Frost, "como mamá alguna vez me dijo…"

—Si este medallón fue hecho por Jack Frost y perteneció a Aster Bunnymund, entonces todo eso fue real—Sam suspiró, los cuentos se habían transformado en anécdotas—¿Qué tenemos que hacer ahora?

Roger se cruzó de brazos, Erick tenía los ojos cerrados. Era para ellos aún más complicado asimilar todo lo que Sam estaba aceptando. Y Jamie, consiente de eso, trazaba planes en su mente para irlos adaptando a esa nueva realidad.

—Recorrer la madriguera. Hay que buscar comida, todas nuestras provisiones se quedaron en el túnel. Después, ver si aquí hay alguna reliquia o vestigio que nos de pistas sobre qué hacer.

—Sí, general.—respondió Roger, con voz tenue.

Las manos de Sam apretaron una vez más el medallón, memorizando perfectamente su textura, recordando la voz de su madre cuando le arrullaba de niña, intentando tener en mente el ya borroso rostro de su padre, acordándose de sus dos ausentes hermanos mayores, de la familia que perdió hace años, de las historias sobre esperanza, amor y consuelo… todo había sido real, y ese medallón era la prueba de aquello. Mientras más sentía el medallón, más sentido tenían todos esos cuentos. Tras un último y largo apretón, Sam suspiró y delicadamente lo soltó.

El medallón reposó sobe su pecho mientras caminaba atrás de Jamie, no pudo ver cuando emitió un débil resplandor, ni el capullo de rosas blancas que surgían justo donde ella se paraba.

.

Caminaron sobre una colina y bajándola hallaron un bosque con árboles más altos que una persona y que tenían grandes frutos jugosos, haciéndole a Sam recordar más cuentos de su infancia. Recogieron frutos y comieron bajo la sombra deleitándose con el dulce sabor del juego, pues a excepción de Jamie, nunca habían probado algo parecido al azúcar. Un riachuelo corría cerca y sus aguas frescas eran tan claras y limpias que podían sentirla deslizarse de su esófago al estómago. Era todo tan hermoso y agradable, la recreación de una vida perfecta como nunca antes la habían imaginado.

Mientras Erick y Roger bebían agua, Jamie sacó de su mochila un libro grueso y viejo, con hojas amarillentas. Sam le miró detenidamente mientras él leía con calma. Le costaba creer que ese hombre era su tío abuelo, y difícilmente entendía el concepto de que su viejo medallón era una poderosa reliquia, pero por alguna razón el hecho de verlo leer le pareció más extraño aún.

—¿Qué lee, mi general?—preguntó Erick, Sam no se había percatado de que regresaban del río.

—El Libro de los Guardianes—les dijo, sin dejar de mirar las hojas—"Libro del Norte, capítulo 10, versículo 1-2 _¡Grandes cosas ven los ojos inocentes a la luz de velas que arden sobre árboles decorados! ¡Grandes cosas ven aquellos que son puros de corazón!"._ Siempre me consuela.

Erick y Roger miraron hacia Sam, quien de ser una simple soldada pasó a ser quien mejor comprendía todo ese mundo de la República, pero ella se encogió de hombros.

—General…

—¿Qué es el Libro de los Guardianes?

—Es un libro sagrado—Jamie no se sorprendió por su pregunta—Cuenta la historia del mundo, de la República y tiene alguna que otra profecía. Tiene normas y consejos para tener una vida justa y plena.

—¿Profecías, señor?

—Son como pistas del futuro ¿no?

—Sí—Jamie rió un poco—Algo así. De hecho, de estas profecías se crearon las leyendas de cómo terminará la Dictadura.

Erick sonrió, por primera vez desde que llegaron a la Madriguera, y parecía contento.

—Mi padre me contó de eso—comentó—Él me dijo que el Libro de los Guardianes era mágico y que cuidaba de todos, que en sus páginas estaba escrito el pasado, el presente y el futuro. Que gracias a él todo tenía orden y sentido. Según mi padre, el haber desatendido a sus enseñanzas causó la Dictadura.

—No sé si el Libro de los Guardianes alguna vez fue desatendido como tal—dijo Jamie—Pero en todo lo demás tu padre tiene razón. Por eso se considera un libro sagrado, es muy importante.

—¿Y poderoso?—inquirió Roger.

—Sí. Tiene un poder curioso y difícil de explicar, pero lo tiene—Jamie no sabía cómo explicarles que el conocimiento genera ideas, y que esas ideas tienen poder. Después de todo, en la sociedad donde ellos crecieron, no había tiempo de pensar críticamente ni existía algo parecido a la filosofía.

—Quizá ese poder nos ayude a entender sus profecías—continuó Roger—Nos deberá dar pistas. Las profecías son, después de todo, visiones del futuro.

—¿Y se cumplen?—preguntó Sam, Jamie parecía complacido por su inocencia e ignorancia.

—Escuchen—les dijo, abriendo nuevamente el libro y buscando— _"Libro de las Profecías, capítulo 32, versículo 30-36…._

 _Y el Oráculo repitió:_

 _¡Diles que deben ser fuertes y valientes, porque grandes serán las penas que este mundo conocerá! Diles que deberán enfrentarse a sus demonios, que nadie saldrá ileso. Que habrá elegidos, como siempre los hay, pero que ellos sufrirán en carne propia lo que toda la humanidad ha sufrido. Y que será un hombre, el ungido, el que todo ha visto y ha vivido, quien con su sacrificio inclinará la balanza a favor de la esperanza"_

—¿Qué entienden con eso?—inquirió Jamie, viéndolos fijamente.

Sam miraba hacia el medallón, Roger y Erick se cruzaron de brazos, repetían las palabras una y otra vez en sus mentes, intentando darles significado.

—Creo que significa que debemos ser fuertes—comentó Roger—Que ante los problemas debemos afrontarlos con valor.

—Que siempre habrá personas que se alcen contra la maldad—agregó Erick.

—¿Tú que piensas, Sam?

Ella respiró hondo.

—Que todo está predestinado.

Jamie frunció el ceño, no se esperaba esa respuesta. Pero asintió, después de todo al momento de interpretar cualquier hipótesis puede ser válida.

—¿Hay más profecías, mi general?

—Sí, pero hablaremos de esas después—les dijo, poniéndose de pie—Debemos seguir explorando.

Señaló el sendero que recorría el bosquecillo y lo siguieron.

.

Recorrieron el sendero, que se extendía durante muchos kilómetros. Perdieron la noción del tiempo, aunque fue una caminata agradable. Se detenían por frutos cuando tenían hambre y los árboles daban una sombra fresca. El césped verde era demasiado cautivante como para no conmoverse cuando se mecía al vaivén del viento. Pensaban en lo que Jamie les dijo sobre el Libro de los Guardianes, y en su distracción, se sorprendieron mucho cuando el sendero los llevó fuera del bosque, a un claro, y lo que ahí encontraron.

En el claro había un enorme círculo de hielo, que se expandía formando largas y filosas agujas de considerable grosos, similar a estalactitas de hielo que se desprendían del suelo. Estaban cubiertas de nieve y escarcha, como si una explosión helada hubiera surgido de la tierra. El calor de la Madriguera daba lugar a ese espacio helado, cuya frialdad parecía encapsulada en sí misma.

Semejante espectáculo invernal sobresalía entre los verdes prados y las flores coloridas, pero lo que más les impactó fue que, en el centro del hielo, se encontraba firmemente clavado un cayado de madera.

* * *

¿Y bien, qué les pareció?

El Libro de los Guardianes vendría siendo como la Biblia de ese mundo. Lo imaginé igual al que North usa para iniciar a Jack como Guardián.

Espero les haya gustado c:

chao!


End file.
